Harry Potter and the Venus Gemstone
by Chance Brown
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts after the events of the previous year with a new weight on his shoulders. with Ginny Weasley's support, Ron and Hermione's friendship, and the companionship of the mysterious new girl at school, how will this year fair? Especia
1. My Tea's Gone Cold

A/n Yay! This is my first chapter of my brand new fic; it has so many plot twists you'll be reading it backwards before it's done. I'm so happy. Oh and I'll try to be chapters ahead on this story, posting every weekend okay? Oh, and I need 5 reviews per chapter or I wont go on, just to make sure you all read that

5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER TO GET TO NEXT and if I get 25 reviews in one chapter, I'll post three at a time, deal? Now on with my fic

Chapter 1- My Tea's Gone Cold. . . . 

            July 30th. Harry potter lay alone in his room, facing the ceiling. In one hand he was holding up a small brown picture frame, and in the other he was slowly stroking the picture. The current picture was of Fleur Sophie Delacour, Harry's ex-girlfriend. Last year she had perished at the hands of Lord Voldemort, who was after her necklace. 

            Harry slowly laid the picture on his bedside table and stood up, it was around eleven O'clock at night, but the Dursleys were up and moving downstairs. They had just gotten in from a road trip to River Wangt, which was actually Hermione's hometown. Harry was usually not kept at home alone, but the Dursleys seemed to have changed over the previous school year.  When Harry first got home he said that he'd do dishes and all his chores whenever, just not to bother him at all, and on his birthday they better no try to get him to come out of his room. He was waiting in anticipation for them to start screaming about ungratefulness, but they didn't. In fact they followed his description to a tee. He came downstairs on Mondays, Wednesday, and the weekends to do his chores while Dudley did them the other days, and for his birthday, (today) they Dursleys left pre made lasagna and garlic bread for him and put heating directions on it. 

"Harry!" Dudley said, knocking on his door. He poked his head in, "we're back from River Wangt. Wanna hear about this girl I met?" He honestly sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush, but Harry needed to be cheered up and a laugh at Dudley's expense was the best thing for it.  Harry stood up, obviously bigger than Dudley in height, and with more muscles. If Harry wanted to he really could take Dudley this year. Throughout the summer Harry had grown, he was about 5'11" and his muscles were a lot better. He did a lot of working out in his room, and his abs was flat as a washboard. Harry followed Dudley to his room, one of which he had never been into.

"You know what Dudley, I've never been in here." He said. Dudley sneered,

"With god reason." Just when he thought things were getting better, but then again Harry didn't mind. He looked out of the window, no profiles of owls yet. 

"So Harry, did you have fun at your school for freaks?" Dudley asked, Harry smirked,

"You know you'll get in trouble for talking about it."

"You're not going to tell on me though. So what did you freaks do?"

"Us freaks had a bad year, drop it tubby, anyways I thought we were here to talk about your _girlfriend_." Harry added the emphasis on the last word. Dudley sat down on his king sized bed, making it sink to the ground almost a foot. Dudley had gained weight over the year, and at this rate the only alternative Harry could see was liposuction.

"Okay, this girl out there, she lived by the hotel. She was really pretty; she had big brown hair, and these dark brown chocolate eyes that radiated with a sense of worry about everything. She was beautiful, and really smart. I gave her my number and I got hers and she said she'd call me at twelve."

"Really Dudley, what was this girl's name?"

"Hermione Granger, she really was pretty." He said. Harry had the feeling he'd been waiting to tell someone this story for ages. Harry had been a little shocked when he said Hermione's name but then again, he was easy at hiding shock.

"So, did you and this girl . . .. " Harry trailed off purposely, just to see how far Dudley would go in his story. Dudley smiled,

"_Twice._" He said. Harry smiled, as did Dudley, again.

"I'm going to sleep, call me when she rings."

"Why?"

"I wanna hear this." Harry said blankly and walked away. He was positive Hermione didn't fancy Dudley, and even more so that she knew who he was." Harry walked back into his bedroom, picking up the picture. He tapped the top corner twice and Lily Potter's picture appeared. She didn't seem too old, eighteen at the most. She was waving profusely and smiling, her earrings glistening in the light. Harry had yet to recognize the place where she was, but it was beautiful. It had a scenic overlook that mapped out a far and vast distance, no defining establishments were in the background.

He put the picture on a small tack that was hanging on his wall, it was the first thing you saw when entering his room.

Another knock rang on the door, a skinny and somewhat pale woman poked her head in this time; it was Harry's aunt Petunia.

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know we're home and not to try to attack us-" She cut off from what she was saying though and ventured into the room. Slowly she reached the wall and picked up the picture of Lily. The picture had stopped waving, but it was still smiling politely. Petunia pulled the picture closer to her, her throat obviously swelling up. Harry didn't know how he knew it, but he did know the bond hat kin had. Even the Weasley's had a bond with him, no matter how much Ron complained about Percy, he knew he would jump through hoops for him. Petunia placed the picture back n the wall,

"How'd you get that?" She asked. Harry didn't answer before she asked another question,

"Do you think you could get me one of those?" She asked. This was weird, for the first time in his life the Dursleys were acting humane toward him and he didn't know why. He had overheard a conversation one day, Vernon was telling them to be a little different toward someone because they looked like they had been through a lot over the year, but he somehow doubted it was him.

"I'll get you one Aunt Petunia, when I go back, and I'll mail it the normal way." She nodded a little and left the room. Harry looked at his clock, by now it was twelve thirty and he didn't expect any more visitors. He opened his window up and laid down/.

                                                *            *            *            *            *

            Harry's alarm clock went off at Midnight; he rolled over and knocked off his bedside table.

"Oh." He grabbed his head. He had a small headache. He was just in time to see a silhouette of owls in the distance.

            As they grew closer Harry recognized Hedwig, Pig, Hermes, and Errol. Wondering why all three of Ron's family owls were coming to him Harry noticed Errol and Hermes were carrying a huge package. When the owls made it to the window and dropped the packages on the bed they made a mad dash to Hedwig's cage, which Harry had happened to magically enlarge during his school year. Harry picked up the package Hedwig left, it was from Sirius,

Harry 

**_How are you, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you much, but I promise that I will be there at Hogwarts this year. I tried to come and see you after the unpleasantness last year, but every time I came you were still unconscious. I hope you like this present, it's a Reserve, ask Hermione about it, of course she'll know what to do with it. Cheer up a little, remember this year you get to pick a brand new Quidditch team!_**

**_Siriusly Sirius_**

****

Harry smiled at Sirius's letter; he was right, Harry should cheer up. He had Quidditch to look forward to. Harry opened the package carrying the Reserve; it was an amulet with orange mist swirling in the middle of it. Harry placed it around his neck and discarded the packaging.

Harry grabbed up the package from pig, which was the second biggest. Harry opened it and noted the writing was Hermione's, which was weird.

Harry 

_How are you, I really hope to see you at the Weasley's. (Hopefully you haven't read this one first, I may have ruined the surprise) Anyway, I'll talk to you there, for now I just wanted to give you this book, a little light reading for your trip, it'll be a long one. Actually, I think I'll see you when we get there, until then_

_Love from_

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter, and then opened the package, it was _A Guide To The Making of and execution of Quidditch's best moves_. Harry placed the book in his school trunk and discarded the paper, he reached for the last package, obviously from the Weasleys, it was the biggest but it was soft. Harry wondered what was in it. He detached the letter to read it, 

Harry 

How are you, I hope your not brooding or anything, because I'd hate to see that. Sorry for the short notice, but look out of your front window when you finish this, don't forget your school things, wink, wink. This package is a gliding cloak, when you put it on you can glide around, (It's for you if you need to escape out of your window.) I'll see you in a minute Harry

Ron 

Harry opened the package with the cloak and laid it on the bed. He gathered up all his stuff and quickly threw it in his trunk, taking out a piece of parchment. He grabbed a spare pen he kept around the room and scribbled a quick note to the Dursleys, nothing big, but they had been civil to him this summer. Harry grabbed his trunk, lifting it up on his bed and put his cloak on. It was weird, the trunk no longer felt heavy at all, as a matter of fat he could lift it with ease. Harry walked to the window, opening it wide to let all the owls fly out,

"Hedwig, I'm going to the Weasley's, I'll take your cage okay." He whispered as his owl passed him. She nibbled his ear a little in understanding and flew out of the window. Harry snatched Hedwig's cage and leapt out of the window.

            He expected to hit the ground with a thud, but it didn't come. He was slowly floating to the ground. Harry gently touched the ground and walked around to the front of Privet Drive, careful not to let any neighbors see him. Harry saw a large black limousine sitting in the driveway of Privet Drive. Harry dragged his trunk to the limo and tapped on the glass. The door opened and Ron hopped out,

"Harry, mate, it's good to see you, how are you?" he asked quickly. Hermione jumped out and hugged Harry. Ron sat there grinning madly as Harry struggled to breathe,

"Hi to you too Hermione." He mumbled out. Ron pushed Harry's trunk into the limo and helped Hermione back into it. Ron climbed in and then Harry had never been in such a plush limo and well, it was huge. The inside had various things in it, a refrigerator, and a small mini bar. Harry looked at the large glass that separated the passengers from the driver's.

"Is your dad driving?" He asked Ron. Ron shook his head,

"No, Dad got promoted, they merged the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and the Magical Cooperation branches and out of everyone dad was the most able, so he is the head of the new Office of Magical and Non-Magical Cooperation." Ron said. Harry let his thoughts wonder to what Hermione and Ron did alone inside this limo for the whole time.

"So should we get going?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and tapped on the glass. The limo pulled off.

A/N I know the Dursleys seem OOC, but there is a reason, and don't think I forgot about Dudley's crush on Hermione, it all shall come up next time. Bye

Was it good? Did you like it? Did it suck? Review! Goggle Boy


	2. Brooding

A/N I'm getting this party started up in here! Okay second chapter time, and I'm making good on my promise not to post quickly. One chapter per weekend if I get my reviews, if I don't then . . .Well you better review again because I don't mind making you wait. P.S. This isn't necessarily H/G so don't get confused, it's just funny to have stuff happen.

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT- I've decided that If you have any comments that you place in reviews I will answer/solve them on the review board under my own pen name

Chapter 2- Brooding

            Harry had been at the Weasley's for about a week now, the three had gotten back a little over two and a half hours after he was picked up. Harry sat up in his bed, slowly climbing out of the sheets; he had had another dream. It wasn't a dream so much as it was a nightmare really. He could see Voldemort pushing the sword through Fleur's chest slowly, the small facial features that changed. Her mouth opened up and her eyes widened as the metal pierced her skin. She fell.

            Harry snatched up his scattered clothing and threw it on, hanging his Firebolt over his shoulder. Harry walked downstairs quietly, careful not to be heard by anyone. He knew his way around the Weasley's house pretty well by now. The darkness was engulfing inside, but when Harry opened the backdoor of the Burrow, stepping out onto the patio. He walked down through the backyard and into a small forest a little ways away from the Burrow. Finally, after a few minutes of walking Harry found what he was looking for. It was a waterfall surrounded by tropical trees and lush waters. Harry climbed over onto his Firebolt and flew over the cavern imbedded with the waterfall. Harry flew over, under, sideways and any which way all around the cavern; it made him feel free, and unrestricted. He felt like he was a bird. And then suddenly he felt like nothing.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Harry suddenly appeared in a room, it was dark and dirty. He looked around only to see that the girl he had seen in his dreams last year was there.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quickly. She turned to him,

"Quiet, he's coming!" She hissed. Harry had too much experience with weird things to say much. HE turned to her, to see her face, but couldn't. Voldemort walked into the room. He couldn't see Harry or the girl, but he didn't seem to mind. Voldemort walked to a throne-like chair in the center of the room, small holes surrounded it in a circle. He laid his head back and closed his eyes; apparently he was going to sleep. 

"Hey, where do you-" Harry started to ask the girl. He still hadn't gotten a good look at her, but it was too late. The room was fading away as was the girl, and slowly he was brought back to consciousness.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Harry opened his eyes only to find himself lying in a bed. He looked up; Ginny was sleeping on him, his chest a pillow for her. He shook her lightly,

"Ginny, gin come on wake up." He pleaded. All his muscles ached and his vision was blurry. Harry reached over on the table and grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table as Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes,

"Oh Harry, you're awake!" She screeched, breathing energetically.

"Hold on Ginny, what exactly happened Harry said, sitting up. This was the first time he realized he was naked except for a pair of checkered boxers. He pulled up the covers from covering his chest and below, looking down to make sure nothing was, out of place. His body was covered in scratches and places where he must have been bleeding. It was really bad, but he supposed Ginny had cleaned it up; he just had to make sure nobody saw him without his shirt off.

"Yeah, Ginny, what exactly _did_ happen?" Harry asked again, accusation in his voice.

"Oh Harry don't be so crude. You were outside, in the Palace. You had fallen off of your broom and you were unconscious, so I brought you back here and cleaned you up before anyone could find out where you were." She smiled, her eyes moved surreptitiously downward until Harry muttered 'thank you' and her eyes shot back up. Harry got out of bed, bending over and picking up his clothes off of the floor

"Yeah, well I better get back up to Ron's room, because it would really be hard to explain a person walking in on us right no-" He was cut off by the door opening though.

"Ginny, I got a-" Hermione said, entering the room and gasping at the sight of Harry, "Harry what are you, and you!" Hermione said, seeming not to realize what he was wearing. Harry ran to Hermione,

"No, it's not what it look like!" he said hurriedly. Hermione gasped as he stepped out from behind the bed, revealing he only had on his boxer shorts,

"Oh my god, Harry how could you, and Ginny you let him! What if, what if you get pregnant, or if-" But Ginny grabbed her mouth and put her hand over it. 

"Hermione, I have a perfectly good explanation for all of this, but you are talking loudly and if anyone else comes into this room we're all going to be in trouble." Ginny said. Hermione slowed her breathing as Harry put his clothes back on in a hurry.

"Umm, thanks again Ginny." He said, not quite looking her in the eyes. He walked out past Hermione and looked down at the floor. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            The Weasley family was all sitting at the table for breakfast, minus the girls. Hermione and Ginny came downstairs to the table, throwing Harry weird glances every now and then.

"Is there something I missed?" Ron leaned over and asked him. Harry didn't think Ron would appreciate some parts of his story, so he gave him the abridged version,

"This morning, it was really early; dusk. I went outside to fly, inside of the tropical place in the woods."

"The Palace?"

"Yeah, that's what Ginny called it too. Anyways I had a vision and that weird girl from last year was there. Voldemort was taking a nap, I don't get why, but I tried to find out. The I woke up here, and Ginny and Hermione had found me." Harry lied. There was no reason Ron had to know the _whole_ truth.

"Harry, I think that's for you." Mrs. Weasley said as a large tropical bird came flying through the window, a letter attached to its leg. Harry walked over to the bird and pulled the letter off, opening it up. Hermione and Ron ran over to him to look on with him as Harry scanned it,

Harry 

**_How are you? I guess I shouldn't ask that, I know you're not great, but I do hope you've at least gone back to living. Harry I know it may seem cruel at first, but you know there are potions to lower your emotional lever for certain events, just something I picked up from my older brother back in the day._**

**_            Okay, on to something a little more cheerful though, a new broomstick is out, when you go Diagon Alley you and Ron can ogle at it while Hermione and Ginny huff. (Wait a minute; does Ginny even like Quidditch?) Anyways Harry, I hope you are doing well, some new information has come up on Wormtail's whereabouts so I am going after him tonight, wish me luck!_**

****

Sirius 

            "Hey Ginny, you like Quidditch don't you?" Harry called out to her, looking up at her. He immediately adverted his eyes though,

"Of course, how can you not like Quidditch?" She said as if it were self-evident. Harry nodded and looked around for something to scribble back his answer on. The only utensil was an old pen with a concert from 75' lying on the table. (One of Mr. Weasley's trinkets.) Harry grabbed the pen and hastily wrote on the parchment, it didn't show up too well, but he was in a hurry. He had just told Sirius not to worry and to go capture Wormtail really.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            "Dudley, telephone for you!" Petunia Dursley called out. Dudley picked up the telephone in his room and answered,

"Hello?" Dudley answered; it was a question. On the other end of the telephone were Harry, Hermione and Ron, having a little prank call fun with a couple of Mr. Weasley's old phones. Harry was showing Ron all the stuff Muggles had, and he was even trying to convince him to take Muggle Studies. Hermione coughed once and started speaking in a sultry voice,

"Hi Dudley, it's me, Hermione. I was just calling to see how you were."

"Oh, yes, I'm doing well, and you my lovely?" He asked trying to be suave, but you could hear the sweat beading down his pudgy body on the other end. Harry and Ron had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't be heard laughing in the background.

"Well Dudley, my honey. I wanted to go on a date with you, meet me in Punett Square, by the old Farcom building. The Mann Theatre has a play I am just dying to see. It's a _romance_. (She went up one or two octaves when she said this word.) About seven then love?" Hermione said. Dudley was on the other end breathing hard,

"Umm, sure, I mean yea baby, of course." Dudley stammered through words. Hermione hung the hone up and suddenly the living room burst with laughter. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *          

            "Okay Ron, I'm going to finish this paragraph and then I'll be up to bed tonight okay." Harry called over to Ron as he got up and stretched.

"Okay Harry." He said, grabbing his quill, ink and parchment, and then running upstairs for bed. Harry looked back down at his paper, he needed an inch more of writing, and he couldn't think of any way to end it.

_And, after a long period of study and work I feel that this is an accurate portrayal of the crisis that went on during the Liberty Harlem resolution in 1774. Thank you for taking the time to read this interesting report that you so graciously described._

"Finally!" Harry groaned and started to put his stuff away when he heard a noise in the corner. He looked up quickly and saw Ginny leaning against the doorway.

"Why are you just sitting there?" He asked, but he soon noticed she was reading a letter that was in her hand. 

"Oh, I was just reading something from my boyfriend." She said. Harry smiled, but then his face turned to a frown,

"Wait a minute, what boyfriend?" He asked. He didn't know about a boyfriend. Ron surely would have flipped if he knew about it.

"A Ravenclaw in fourth year, I've been dating him since June."

"So, our little Ginny is robbing the cradle."

"Robbing the cradle? Shut up Potter, let's play chess."

"Sure." Harry smiled as Ginny sat down and pulled out a chess set. Harry grabbed his box of chessmen he had gotten for Christmas. Harry and Ginny started playing chess. . .

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

"Checkmate Potter." Ginny said with a smile. Ginny leaned back with a sigh, Harry had almost beaten her, but at the last minute she pulled through. Harry put his chessmen away,

"Well Ginny I probably should go."

"Yeah Harry, see you later." She said, placing the chessboard underneath the table and leaving the room. Harry packed up his parchment and quills, grabbing his trunk. He started to pull it upstairs, but saw a spare quill lying on the couch. He bent down to pick it up,

"Argh!" Harry clawed at his scar quickly, clenching it in pain. His eyes rolled back into his head as he had the second vision for the day.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

"Where is the girl?" Lord Voldemort bellowed, hovering over a woman. She had long black hair and hazel eyes that were somewhat out of character with her face. She looked tired and scared,

"I'll never tell you, I'll never give her to you. It doesn't matter; you'll be out of this place in a matter of seconds."

"You're right!" He said, picking her up by her head. She screamed as his long slender fingers curled around her skull.

"You'll be out of here in a matter of seconds." He smirked and flung her across the room. He aimed his wand at her and muttered a spell that was something like the Impact Spell. She lurched in pain as her ribs broke, her face obviously screwed up in content.

"Go screw yourself!" She cried, clutching her chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" He roared. A shot of green light hit her and she crumpled. Harry woke up with a scream.

A/N- THIS IS NOT AN h/g fic. Sorrie to all of you'll, but I have plans for this fic and it does not include H/g goodness okay? Don't be discouraged, Ginny is in the first part of the fic a lot though, and it has an excellent plot, not to mention the graphics . . .  (Anyone who caught that gets brownie points)


	3. The Sky Clouds Up

A/N Here we go, chapter 3, I've been procrastinating so I am going to try to finish this in one hour, well minus twenty minutes, so forty minutes, but I can do it right? REVIEW, remember, the faster you review, the more the chapters come out I know I made a mistake with the Japanese, but I am not good with romaji so if you feel the need to correct me then go ahead, but its not like Ill change the whole chapter for a spelling/placement of the word 'nan' thingy

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT- I tried, but I might as well not put out the limit, there are obviously only 4 people reading this so the review limit is pointless. I'll try to post every Friday night from now on then.

Chapter 3- The Sky Clouds Up

            "Sensei Kamiya, Crimson wakarimasen nan desu."(1.)  A young female said in Japanese. A large Asian man pulled out his marker and began to write on his whiteboard again,

"Sky-Chan, iie Nihongo, desu." (2.)

"Hai, I mean 'okay' sensei." Sky looked at the whiteboard as her Martial Arts teacher diagramed another move, _Crimson_. It was simple in theory, but your speed had to be magnificent to pull it off.

            The girl stood up again, nodding solemnly and leapt at her teacher. Her teacher quickly deflected the weak left punch the girl threw, but had to actually move to dodge the right kick. The girl jumped into the air, swinging her left foot around counter-clockwise and missing her teacher as he jumped back, but her right foot came swinging unexpectedly afterward, knocking him square in the jaw. In one fluid movement her teacher jerked to the side and preformed a full cartwheel, kicking the girl into a mat on the wall. The girl hit the wall and bounced back to her attacking stance, _Swooping Phoenix_.

She studied _Takaijuusho_, an advanced form of karate that had it's own succession sequence. In_ Takaijuusho_ one learned to focus one's ki, and to use the gravitational pull to one's advantage.

            The girl knelt close to the ground, her arms outstretched to their fullest length. She rocked back and forth, waiting for her teacher to attack. Her teacher jumped at her, coming down on her with his elbow, but the girl quickly grabbed her teacher's elbow and flipped him, stabbing him in the stomach with his own ulna and Humorous. The teacher laid flat on the ground and winded,

"Good work Sky, I see you used my own techniques against me."

"I merely used the best techniques possible sensei."

"Good one."

"Thanks Sensei."

"Okay Sky, I guess this will be it, you should be getting home, I've kept you long enough past three. Your aunt will be furious. I'll see you later then right?" He asked. The girl smiled and nodded at her teacher before going into the locker room of the recreational facility she was practicing in. 

            The girl was Sakyra R.; She was staying with her aunt because her mom was killed in a burglary attempt when she was one year old. She had long flowing purple hair, a natural purple at that. It was one of the most amazing things anyone had seen. Her eyes were a light brown color, almost tan, and her skin was a very light brown complex. (As if she were mixed with African and Caucasian heritage.) In all accounts Sky was a beautiful young fifteen-year-old, her birthday being October 31st.  

Sky changed from her robes, (black belt, orange striped.) into her normal clothes and began walking down Columbus Avenue, the street that lead to her nice quaint house in Bloomington, Minnesota. 

Minnesota was in America, a large state by no standards, but one of the nicest. Sky loved her neighborhood, it was nice, clean, and almost nothing bad ever happened in it.  That is why she was surprised to see a group of people gathered around something.

She looked down the street and noticed police cars with sirens running and lights flashing, ambulances, and a crowd of people gathered around a small blue house, her blue house!

            Sky ran down the street as fast as her legs could take her, what if something bad had happened to her aunt? What if her aunt had been killed? She wondered as her backpack bounced up and down on her back. She ran to the police barriers and pushed past them, a policeman grabbed her,

"You can't go in there Miss." Sky shook him off of her and continued running, tears already in her eyes. She got to the front door and was blocked by two people carrying out a stretcher with a white sheet covering it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She shook her head furiously while mumbling the same words constantly. She could feel tears cascading down her face rapidly now, but she didn't care. None of the police officers tried to stop her as she reached out with trembling fingers and pulled the white sheet back slowly. Her Aunt Maria was lying dead, a look of utter fear imprinted on her face. A piercing scream polluted the street.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            All the residents of Bloomington felt horrified. Nothing like that ever happened in their town, there was the occasional teenage prank of somebody's tree being toilet papered, but that was all. Their nice little town was now tainted. Nobody wanted Sky to end up in St. Mary's Orphanage, it wasn't an ideal place for children and nobody in the neighborhood thought Sky deserved that. She didn't have many friends, the neighborhood was mostly older citizens, but Sky had helped each one of them out in a way. Mrs. Petler's grocery shopping was done by Sky, and Mr. Fenix always had his lawn clipped and trimmed by the neighborhood angel. In fact citizens in the neighborhood had tried to see if there was anyway she could stay with one of them, but since they weren't family, it wasn't possible. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *          

            The police station was horrible for Sky. She had to officially identify the body, and she was the only one who could do it. A nice cop by the name of Sara had taken Sky into the morgue to have her look at the body,

"I don't think I can do." Sky said, shaking her head. Tears were already forming in her yes.

"I'm sorry Sakyra, I really am, but you must, you have to or else no one can." Sky bit her lower lip, a habit she had whenever she was nervous. The cop led her to the morgue. She walked down the narrowing passageways that led to the bottom of the police station, finally coming to a big metal door. It was rusted with one large knob on it; it was intimidating enough without the knowledge of what lie inside.

            Sky followed the policewoman inside of the morgue and walked across the wall of cabinets filled with dead bodies. They were of course at the moment empty, but Sky wasn't in the condition to think sensibly as she shivered constantly. Her aunt was gone, her only family, the one she loved. Sky's Aunt Maria was a nice person, not too strict, and also a witch. Maria taught Sky everything she knew about witchcraft since her mother died in a burglary attempt when she was little. Sky knew a bunch of spells, and curses, hexes and potions, she could even apparate. Apparation was the technique of vanishing from one place, and appearing in another place, whether it was miles or inches. In America you had to be sixteen years old to apparate, but her Aunt Maria taught her how to do it just in case she got in trouble. Maria's husband, Don was killed in a war against the dark forces brewing in England a while back, one of the most evil wizards in the world was taking over Europe, he already had most of Asia and was being stopped by the greatest wizard alive; Albus Dumbledore. Then, one day in battle Don was out, he jumped in to rescue two of his best friends, Rain Krum, and Victoria Spinnet.  He got them out but was hitting with the killing curse.

            Maria also taught Sky about the Unforgivable Curses, she taught Sky everything. They went to movies, had girl's night outs, they partied, and did everything together. Sky didn't really have any friends so actually her aunt was her best friend. Maria was a genius with potions too. She could whip up a Wolfsbane potion in minutes or have you feeling better with a pepper-up potion momentarily. Sky was training to be a Medic witch, she knew potions for everything involving healing or curing.

            Sky walked over to the familiar white sheet as the policewoman lifted it up. She didn't scream, but she did start sobbing uncontrollably,

"Yes, That's Maria Serita Pendragon." She sobbed out. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

"Sakyra R-"

"Here!"  Sky called out before the lady could finish her name. The lady was Mary Jane Olson, the director o the orphanage that Sky would have to live in before she could get foster parents.

_'What if they don't know I'm a witch?' _She thought, and what if they were mean? Sky didn't have an answer to either of these questions as Mrs. Olson led her up the long spiraling staircase to the dorm room of the orphanage she would be staying in. Mrs. Olson seemed nice enough, but when Sky thought about how the rest of the world, _her world_ treated her she figured the kindness wouldn't last. Olson opened the dorm and there were several girls in the room. It was a circle with bunk beds on one side and twin beds on the other.

"Now girls, this is Sakyra, she will be staying with us as a new attendant."

"_What?_" 

"Sakyra Suh-kai-ra." Mrs. Olson pronounced. The girls nodded. Sky walked over to a bunk bed and placed her bag on it as all the girls gave her a warm smile, maybe she would like it here. Mrs. Olson waved at Sky and back out of the room. 

"Get your stuff off my bed!" A blonde demanded after the door was closed fully. Sky jumped a little at this sudden change in demeanor.

"Umm, sorry." She apologized, looking downward, kicking herself internally.

"Yeah, you better be rookie, here's the deal. You get that small bed in the corner and you don't say shit to us, and you don't get in our way." The blonde commanded, apparently she was the leader of the house because all the other girls were backing her up.

"Oh, but-"

"There is no but you little brat. We heard what happened, you moved in from some rich preppy neighborhood because you think you're such a rebel for stealing a bitch-ass car. We don't pull shit like that here, you little fake tough girls mean nothing and are nothing, so when mammy and papa come to pick you up in your Mercedes you'll be out of our lives."

            Sky wanted to tell them they were wrong, she wanted to explain, but these girls were just being so mean. Sky was a calm and nice person, though somewhat like a doormat. If it was somebody she knew, she'd stand up to him or her, but she usually cowered to avoid confrontation. Sky stuttered over to her assigned bed in the corner, obviously the smallest one available. She put her bag on it and lied down.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

                        Sky had been inside the home for a week, and it had been one of the most miserable weeks of her life. The nicest thing somebody from her room had done for her all week was call her by her name, other then that it had been 'brat' and 'bitch'. Sky was currently walking up the long spiraling staircase that led to her room, passing some of the boys and younger girls dorms.

"Wait up, Sakyra right?" A young boy with black hair ran up to her. He handsome and in good shape,

"Huh?" Sky asked, subconsciously crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were in here for. I hear a lot of things, everyone's talking." Sky didn't smile, but she didn't frown. It wasn't a hard question to answer; it really might benefit her,

"My aunt died, and I have no relatives."

"Oh." The boy said, turning around and walking back downstairs. Sky turned around and continued up the stairs.

            When she got to her room all the girls were already in there.

"What now Miss Prep?" Sky ignored them, walking over to her bed and lying down. It was enough that they talked about her, it was enough that they were mean to her. At least she got attention?

"Yeah, I bet her mother doesn't love her." The lead blonde said. All the girls laughed loudly.

_"What did you say?"  _ Sky asked harshly. She hated anyone saying anything about her family.

"I said your mother didn't lo-" but the girl slowly rose in the air, unable to finish her sentence.

"Whoa!" One of the other girls screamed as the blonde rose in the air.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything about my mother!" Sky screamed and slowly a bit of an aura burst out, the blonde went flying into a wall and slumped down, unconscious, "So if any of you ever want to mess with me again, bring it."  She muttered and walked to her bed, lying down on it. Sky had finally burst and this time she didn't care.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Sky walked into the front door of a house. It was a large blue house with golden shutters. It was atop a hill with only one other house on it. The other house was magnificent too; it was large; orange with blue trimmings actually. Sky entered the house in front of her. It was oddly familiar to Sky as she walked through all the living room. She entered the kitchen of the house; it was clean, sparkling actually.

            Sky walked into the hallway with trepidation, a small voice was in the background. She walked closer and closer to the noise, realizing it was singing.

"_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

_You're all I need." _ 

A young woman was singing. Sky walked into the room she was in and sat at the doorway, staring. The woman was swinging a baby back and forth in her hands and smiling. The woman had long flowing black hair and plump lips, like Sky's. She had tanned, somewhat darker skin, as if she were a mixture of African and Caucasian heritages. The woman didn't move, or even acknowledge Sky's presence, which made her wonder if she were really there. The woman's face wasn't visible, but she looked familiar.

            Suddenly the front door of the house burst open, a tall man in long billowing robes stepped inside. The woman screamed and lifted up a loose floorboard, wrapping up the baby and placing it inside. The woman ran to the dresser and grabbed a purple wand, aiming it at the doorway.

"So you actually want to fight me Hestia?" The man in the robes asked, stepping in the path of the wand. The woman, apparently Hestia muttered some words Sky didn't know and a beam of twirling light blue light came out, hitting the man. Sky was standing in-between it al as it happened, the light blue spell actually crossing past her face. She was invisible, and not there. She was as a phantom.

"I thought I let you and all the others know, you can't get rid of me know, so deliver on your pact."

"You will not use my daughter for evil, never!" The woman yelled, but nothing more came out, because the man had preformed the killing curse; the woman fell. 

"I'll be back for the girl." He muttered to himself and walked out of the room. By then Sky had been on the ground, crying. The man had been Lord Voldemort.

A/N Pretty deep chapter if I must say so myself. Sky will show up more inside of the fic, I promise.

I don't understand Crimson you don't have to speak Japanese 

Was it good? Did it suck? Review Goggle Boy


	4. In Hot Pursuit

A/N Wuzzup my faithful readers (Yes, I'm talking to the six of you) Anyways last I recently uploaded the Venus Stone, like my Stone Motif????? Anyway I hope this goes well and no computer breaking down happens, because if it does *** Waves fist in air *** So I have decided to put a little more Malfoy in this story, not the biggest part, but it gives him a little, oh and there's a Malfoy/Harry chapter. (No slash)

Chapter 4- In Hot Pursuit

            Harry walked down the stairs of the Burrow, heading for breakfast. It was late in the morning, but he had stayed up late the night before so he hadn't been easy to wake this morning.

"Oh, so young Mr. Potter is finally awake." Fred and George chimed as Harry entered the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table when he sat down, and food was already being distributed. Harry grabbed a couple of sausages and reached for some pancakes when a large owl came flying through the window. Mrs. Weasley practically snatched it out of the air; four letters from Hogwarts were attached. She handed them to their respectable owners and began to clean up the dishes she had used for cooking,

"Hey, it says here we need dress robes." Ginny said aloud. Ron groaned, Hermione groaned, and Harry sat silent. Thinking about balls or dances just reminded him of Fleur, the Valentine's Day ball, the Christmas party, all of it.

"I think balls are good for the moral of you guys, I remember during our prom everyone had wished we had more." Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly

"Hogwarts has proms!" Harry asked quickly, looking at Ron. Ron shrugged,

"Of course dear, the graduating class has one every year, but it's only open to graduates." Harry didn't say anything; he didn't exactly feel like acknowledging his ignorance of things he thought he knew about. 

"Well, everyone get ready, we leave to Diagon Alley in one hour, and be sure not to be late okay!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. The children finished off their plates and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            "Hurry up!" Ginny told Hermione as she landed in the fireplace in Diagon Alley. Hermione moved out of the way just as Harry came tumbling into the hearth, staggering out immediately. Ron was next, followed by the rest of he Weasley's in a not-so-systematic order.

"Okay, you'll can split up, but I want you back in four hours okay!" Mrs. Weasley lectured, handing Ron and Ginny some money, " And I expect you two to get your school supplies while you're out!" She called out to the already disappearing teenagers.

            The foursome trailed down Diagon Alley, their burdens lifted and a free day ahead of them.

"You know what, you're doing a lot better Harry. I thought you would have been moping around all day sulking about Fleur." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione, who were in the lead stopped suddenly,

"Ginny!" Ron hissed. Hermione frowned,

"Don't bring up memories of, of, of that!" She said, not finding any other way to express what she was thinking.

"It's okay Hermione, you guys should stop treating me like I'm fragile. I know it seems like I should be moping, I feel like I should too, but I just feel like I'd be betraying her if I did mope around. Fleur wouldn't have wanted it." He looked down at his feet and they sat in silence until Harry heard a voice in his ear, 

"C'mon Harry, let's go. We can meet up with those two later." He looked up and Ginny was slowly dragging him away, towards the robes shop. Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed voices, barely noticing the two walking away.

            Ginny led Harry into the robes shop. Harry didn't need any new school robes, but he did need some dress robes, he couldn't keep wearing his green ones. His school supply list also said to bring some workout robes, and he had no idea what those were.

            Harry looked in the 'workout' section first, finding various racks of workout robes. Apparently they were nothing more than full body jogging suits. Harry picked out a pair of orange ones and headed toward the dress robes section.

"C'mon Harry, we can both get some dress robes, what color do you think will look good on me?" She asked. Harry studied Ginny for a moment,

"Definitely White, or Navy Blue. What about me?" He asked, spinning around like a model.

"Bright green, there's just no other color that would suit you Potter." She said. Harry searched around Madame Malkin's store for Green colored robes, finally finding a rack of all green robes.

"What about these?" He said, holding up some green robes that were made of the same material as his school robes.

"No way, you need a better material!" Ginny called out from her looking post some several meters away. Harry continued to browse through the robes before finding one that seemed to be made out of silk. He picked them up, they were a very bright, neon dark green. (It's a hard color to describe.) Harry showed them to Ginny, who nodded in approval.

            Ginny had finally picked out some birch white robes with laces and the two went up to the counter. The sales lady picked up both items and did some spell, making the price appear in midair,

"Ouch, I guess I'll just have to get some different ones." Ginny said, but Harry had already started to pay the salesclerk.

"Don't be ridiculous, I got it."

"But no-"

"I said I got it, c'mon let's go get some ice cream or something, find the others." Harry said, already carrying the bags outside of the store. Ginny followed him somewhat hesitantly.  The two walked into the middle of the alley, stopping at the local ice cream shop. Harry and Ginny sat down at one of the round tables on the patio.

"What do you want?" He asked, but Ginny shook her head,

"No Harry, I couldn't. You bought me that dress and I wish you would take it back, I couldn't possibly get anything else from you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, oh, there's Matthew." She said, pointing across the alley to a boy with sandy brown hair. He was about Ginny's height, not small but not even Harry's build. (Which had grown a lot in the past two years.)

"Hey Gin." Matthew said, sitting down next to her. Harry looked up and noticed Ron and Hermione in the distance, not arguing, fighting, or even bickering. It had to be a record.

"See you later Gin, Matthew." Harry said, getting up and bidding the two lovebirds farewell. He walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were laughing at something.

"Oh Harry, we've been looking for you!" Hermione said when she noticed him coming toward them,

"Sure you have." He muttered, but replied 'nothing' when Hermione asked what he said.

"So where have you guys been?"

"Looking at the new Firebolt two-thousand and two! It's awesome Harry!"

"Ahem!" Hermione said, bringing attention back to herself.

"Hey, we have to get some stuff for the special potion remember." Ron said, winking obviously. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Yeah, let's go to he apothecary." He said.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Ron and Harry continued to take turns jumping up and down. They were trying to reach a bottle of spur's liver for they're potion, but it was on the top shelf.

"Got it!" Ron announced triumphantly as he came back down to the floor with a red bottle in his hand. Hermione 'tsk'ed and walked up toward the counter with the other ingredients they needed for their Animagus potion.

            When they were all paid for Hermione placed the potions in a bag with her other stuff, hiding it from anyone else. Harry had almost forgot about the potion, but at the end of the previous year Hermione had magicked the potion into a container so that they could brew it inside of the burrow. 

            Ron walked outside of the shop first, and then Harry heard some arguing, he ran out. Malfoy and Ron were standing close to each other; dangerously close. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, stepping outside and breaking the two apart,

"Nothing Potter, I was just telling Weasley here that he should watch his back." Malfoy said as Hermione came out.

"Hey guys I- oh hi Malfoy." She sneered. Malfoy smiled a little and quickly turned around, facing the other way. He slowly began to walk off before holding something metal in the air,

"Oh yeah Weasley, want your watch back?" he asked, and bolted off down Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron looked at each other and immediately began running after him.

"Wait up!" Hermione yelled with the bags in her hands, she tore off after the boys.

            Ron and Harry were slowly gaining on Malfoy, with Hermione in tow several meters behind them.

"My mom!" Ron yelled as Malfoy rushed past her. Mrs. Weasley turned around quickly,

"Ron, I've been loo-" She started, but Ron and Harry ran straight past her without so much as a word. She looked back and saw Hermione coming toward her, now maybe she would get an answer,

"Hermione why wer-" She started, but Hermione shoved a couple of bags in her hands,

"Could you hold these, thanks?" She said, and took off toward the boys, running at full speed and quickly catching up with them. They were still a few meters behind Malfoy, but he had been consistently slowing down the whole time.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

"So Arthur, what's new at the ministry, I heard you got a promotion?" Argo Fellep asked. They were sitting in Fava and Jolger's, a specialty coffee shop at the end of the alley.

"Yeah, they created a new department, Department of Magical and Non-Magical cooperation. It's wonderful, they deal with Muggles a lot."

"Yeah Arthur, you know it's been a while since last time we met, how are your children, I remember little Ron. He used to be so behaved and Ginny was the cutest baby girl."

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Malfoy ran into the wand shop; Ollivander's, cutting through the back door of the shop. Ron and Harry chased after him and Hermione huffed as she kept in distance. They chased Malfoy through the backs of the stores, dodging and weaving various truckloads and cats. Malfoy ran into the back of a store, rushing past two men sitting at a table, drinking coffee, followed by Ron and Harry, and finally Hermione.

"Hey Arthur, wasn't that your son."

"You know what? I think it was."

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

"Malfoy, get your arse back here, NOW!" Harry yelled as Malfoy turned down the long steeping road into Knockturn Alley. Ron, Harry, nor Hermione slowed down in the slightest as they ran after him, deeper into the abyss that was the alley. 

            Now, some of you may be wondering what Knockturn Alley actually consists of that makes it so evil. Is it the people? No, the people are kind people, just trying to find slug repellent, or trying to make an honest buck. Knockturn Alley got its evil reputation back in the early 1900's, the Evil wizard baron Von Grindelwald had many followers, but that's not why Knockturn Alley got its reputation, it got its reputation by being converted to a living infestation of Dark Arts by Grindelwald.

Now some people argue that Voldemort is not the greatest evil warlock out there, a few actually think Grindelwald was, why is that? The answer is simple really, quite simple, the classic Hitler Vs. Stallin theory.

Grindelwald killed his own without purpose.

            Malfoy ran into a small shack in the back of Knockturn Alley, followed carefully by Ron and Hermione in case this was some sort of trap. Harry stepped in first, his wand outstretched. 

"C'mon Potter, we both know you don't really need it, I need to talk to you three." Malfoy spat from the corner of the room. Hermione and Ron stepped in too. Harry dropped his wand down to his side, but kept his grip tight.

"For your information Malfoy, I do still use my wand, it's easier on my body." Harry didn't know why he was sharing vital information to one of his enemies, but it didn't matter.

"What do you want Malfoy, or else I can pound you for taking my watch." Ron said, stepping closer to Malfoy; He didn't move a muscle. Harry grabbed Ron and held him back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked blankly. Malfoy reached down and threw the watch back at Ron, who caught it quickly.

"I needed to see you in private because I needed to tell you the Weasley's house is going to be attacked tonight alright. Tell nobody, not Dumbledore, not your folks, nobody who told you his, I'm taking a humongous chance as it is." Malfoy reached up and rubbed his hand through his hair, showing a spot on his arm. 

            In a flash Harry rushed over to him and grabbed his left arm, pulling his sleeve down and revealing the Dark Mark.

'What the hell is this Malfoy?" He asked angrily. Malfoy snatched his arm back,

"I don't need to explain anything to you." He spat again, but Harry stared at him for a moment, "Potter, I'm helping you out, remember last year in France, that was vital information you didn't take and then what happened?"

            Harry remembered his trip to France last year, he and Fleur were stuck in a hotel full to the brim with Death Eaters and Malfoy tried to warn them, but he didn't listen.

"Okay Malfoy, who's side are you on anyway?" He asked, but Malfoy didn't say anything, he just left through the door leading to the front of the store. 

            Harry started to walk out and saw a small glimpse of red flash underneath a shelf. He bent down to pick it up, but Hermione got there first.

"What's this?" She asked, the other two shook their heads. It was a small stone, similar to the Sorcerer's stone. Except bigger. Hermione put the stone in her pocket and they left the back of the store in a hurry to get to the Weasley's.

A/N- I know I should've/could've/would've let you see a big fight with the Death Eaters, but that's just not possible right now. I need you all to realize that my separate chapters with Sky and Harry take place at the same time/before something, so this next chapter is actually happening while Harry is in Diagon Alley .


	5. The Sky Starts to Clear

A/n- Okay these things are getting harder to write everyday, Psyche!! A Quick layout of anything and everything until this point is below. Yeah, this is a Sky-tacular chapter; she is by far my favorite character, even more so than Fleur as much as I hate to say it. Oh yeah, some of you may have read the reviews 

Summary- Harry gets rescued and goes to the Weasley's He has a dream of Maria Johnson, Sky's aunt being murdered by Voldemort and Sky goes to an orphanage. Sky has a dream retelling the death of her mother. Harry goes to Diagon Alley and the group meets up with Malfoy, who tells them the Weasley's house is to be attacked tonight. Hermione finds a small red Crystal.

Chapter 5- The Sky Starts To Clear

            "Sakyra, you have a guest." Mrs. Olson said, poking her head into the room. Sky was lying on her bed listening to her CD player while all the other girls were out in the Quad.

"What? Who?" Sky asked, she had no idea who could possibly visit her, she had no more family left, and she didn't have any close friends at school or anything. Mrs. Olson opened the door and stepped in, followed by a man, he had a tremendously long beard of white hair and half-moon shaped spectacles.

"Hello Sakyra, it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Umm, yes, hello." She said, standing up. She waved her hand slightly, completely perturbed by the current situation.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk about your lives." Mrs. Olson said, slowly backing out of the room and closing the door. Dumbledore motioned for Sky to sit down,

"Now Sky, I know you are probably wondering who I am, I am Albus Dumbledore."

Sky stared at him in disbelief, but finally recognized his features; she began to talk in a rapid pace,  

"You're Dumbledore? My aunt told me all about you, you defeated Grindelwald and Sir Patrick Delaney and you helped invent the Sorcerer's Stone, and you Split the Rainbow Diamond into the three elements of Unity and-" She was cut off however by Albus,

"Ms. Sky, I am aware of my discovers and accomplishments, but I am here to offer you something more, something bigger and better. I am here to ask you to come with us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  Dumbledore said.

Sky slowed down, falling back on her bed, she had heard of that place before, 

"Hogwarts, my aunt mentioned that school once, it was where one of her boyfriends went. Where is it, in California?" She asked. The older warlock chuckled softly,

"No, no my dear. Hogwarts is in England, a little ways outside of River Wangt in fact, though the exact location is a secret."

Now Sky had completely fallen back on her bed so that she was lying down. Some funny things were happening in England, her aunt always kept on with what was happening in international news and ever since she was eleven strange things have been happening. It was all to do with Voldemort really. Sky's aunt was one of the few people, who still thought Voldemort was alive, but Sky was no longer a skeptic, 

"All the way in England, but isn't that where all the dark stuff is brewing up again?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded solemnly, he thought it best not to inform Sky of the exact way her aunt had perished, not yet anyway.

"Well Sky, it's completely up to you, I can try to find some way of putting you into a day school here in America, or inside o a boarding school if you don't want to travel to England, it's just an offer."

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, it would be my pleasure to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only problem is who I would be staying with." Sky looked don at her feet; her last remark had just reminded her of the reason she was in this hellhole. She had no family left, well she didn't exactly know about her father so maybe he was alive, but her aunt had always said he was dead. 

"Well Ms. Sky, I have already thought of that. I have a friend; Arabella Figg, she lives in Kansas. She is moving back to England in late August and you could stay with her, like a trial basis."

"Well sir, I love that offer, thanks, thanks a lot!" Sky said, jumping up and hugging Albus Dumbledore. She was leaving, off to find a better place, a better life, and maybe a better place to call home

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Sky packed up all of her stuff. Today she was going to meet Arabella Figg and live with her in Kansas, America until they went to Hogwarts. Sky placed her last tank top shirt into her large black trunk and sat down on her bed, placing her headphones on her head,

"_He spends his nights in California_

_Watching the stars on the big screen_

_And then he lies awake and he wonders_

_Why can't that be me?"_

Sky was singing one of her favorite songs by 3 Doors Down, a muggle group. Sakyra stood up with her Discman still on and began jumping up and down pretending to play a fake guitar. She started shaking her head wildly and vigorously moving,

_"Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions_

_He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now_

_Just before he says goodnight_

_He looks up with a little smile at me, and he says_

"If I could be like that, I'd give anything." Another voice said calmly from the doorway. Sky immediately looked up with surprise. A young woman with brownish blonde hair was standing in the doorway. She was very tall with beautiful brown eyes and a fair skin color. 

"Arabella Figg I presume." Sky said, gently stepping off the bed and extending her hand. The woman shook it,

"The young miss Sakyra I presume. I love that song." She smiled. Sky reached for her trunk, lifting it up with a grunt,

"You know Sakyra, you can use magic, you won't get in trouble by the Minist- I mean Cabinet." Arabella said. She was used to the Ministry of Magic in England, but America had the Seclusion of Magic Cabinet. Her aunt home taught Sakyra, so she had permission to use magic in-between certain hours of certain days. 

"So shall we get going?" Arabella asked as Sky pulled out her wand and magicked her trunk into the air with a levitation spell. It was much more complex than 'Wingardium Leviosa', but it was better because unlike the predecessor, one's concentration needn't stay on the spell.

"What kind of wand is that?" Arabella said, she was trying to make small talk. Albus had told her very little about this girl and she wanted to know more.

"Violet Birch, rare wood, it is only found in Albania. The length is 9 ½ and the core is a Charizard heartstring."

"What's a Charizard?"  Arabella asked, Sky laughed,

"You probably won't believe me, it's a small dragon-like creature. The one who donated this is from the future."

"Really Sakyra, now that's different." By then they were downstairs at the front doors of the orphanage. Arabella handed the clerk at the front desk a pile of papers that legally signed Sky out to Arabella as her child.

"Yeah, well the man who sold it to my aunt for me, he was from the future. His name was Fred Weasel."

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, that's it. He said he had traveled to the future and somehow he met up with my aunt and recognized her as one of his mother's old friends. I didn't believe him at first, but my aunt said he was telling the truth."

"Well, that is Fred's style, I suppose you'll only meet his younger brother, Fred and George, that's his twin, they'll have graduated last year." They were outside at the parking lot of the orphanage now. Arabella led them through a path of vehicles, apparently she knew exactly where hers was. 

"So, you live in Kansas right? Do you have a boyfriend, or husband?"

"No, I reckon I really don't think about that stuff a lot." Sky snickered a little, but Arabella heard it,

"What's so funny?"

"You talk weird, 'I reckon'." She mocked an English accent very good. Maybe it was in her blood. Arabella stopped at an orange sports car with no top.

"This is it." She said flatly. Sky stood still with her mouth hanging open, "My accent doesn't matter as much anymore does it?" Arabella asked, throwing Sky's bags in the trunk and hopping over the door and into the front driver's seat of the car. Sky tossed her backpack onto the floor of the passenger side seat and slowly fingered the brand name of the car, _Mustang Z-3 coupe. _

"Come on." Arabella whined, she was just like a big kid Sky thought to herself. Sakyra hopped on he back of the car, spun around once and landed safely in her seat, her legs spread out on either side of her backpack.

"Nice one."

"I know."

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                              

            The orange sports car pulled into the local airport in Minnesota.

"C'mon Sakyra, we gotta get out, the car is going to be air transported to Kansas and we'll meet it there."

"So we are taking the plane Ms. Figg?"

"Yes, but it does not leave for a few hours, oh and call me 'Bella."

"Okay, and call me Sky." A young man in a suit came running over to valet the car while Arabella gave him some papers. After a little talking the man took Arabella's keys and pulled off in the car. Sky and Arabella were left standing alone in the parking lot.

"Wanna go shopping?" Arabella asked, not looking over at Sky. Sky stood there for a moment to ponder this,

"Of course."

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            A burst of hot stale air hit Sky as she opened the doors to the Mall of America. They had taken an airport taxi to the mall. Sky entered the mall with anticipation; it was the largest mall in America with all the coolest shops and stores. Arabella entered behind her,

"You like? Maybe we should go get some more clothes." She said. Sly looked down at her faded jeans and tank top, it was pretty warm but usually she was a fashion stickler. 

"Yeah, I do need some more clothes, but I don't really have a lot of money on me. Is this mall really expensive?"

"Not _that_ expensive, but don't worry, I'm your guardian now and I have more than enough for you."

            Sky smiled slightly and the two started walking toward D.E.M.O.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Sky walked out of D.E.M.O. with a short white skirt on and tight white shirt with J.Lo printed on it. Arabella walked out wearing a shot dress with gold designing and a golden scarf.

"So Sky, you like?" Arabella asked. Sky nodded and the two walked off . . . 

A/N Shorter than the other chapters by like 180 words sorry but I was rushed.


	6. The Weasley Assault

A/N- I might make this completely new chapter and defy my outline, but I really don't want to. I might have to so sorry. This isn't a Sky-filled chapter so the word 'meh' comes to mind. I know Sky's personality is kind of at a wavering point because you haven't seen her in a normal environment, but when she moves in with Arabella things change.

Chapter 6- The Weasley Assault

Arthur, Argo, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Molly and Ron all hurried back to the Burrow after finding out the news about the attack. They were now seated around the kitchen table with Fred, George, and Percy. Harry felt bad, he was waiting in anticipation for an attack, but what else could they do.

"Well why don't we just take patrols, kind of like scouting?" Percy suggested, but Ron cut that out very quickly,

"No way, that would tell them we already know what's going on, plus it would put our informant at risk." Hermione nodded, but Argo had something to say,

"Yeah, speaking of that who is your informant, we need their name to verify this."

"We can't tell you." Harry said very quickly. Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly as well. The rest of the table looked at them in shock,

"If this is some joke you honestly shouldn't play around seriously Ron I thought you-" Percy started, but Ron cut him off,

"Come off it Percy, would we lie about something this big. Our informant might be hurt if someone knew what was going on, so I think you guys should get a whole bunch of Ministry workers over here, pretend it's a dinner party, so that if something does happen you can make it look like a complete coincidence. If you hurry up then whoever is an leak at the Ministry will believe the thing entirely and pull away the Death Eaters."

"That's a perfect idea Ron! Did you ever think about becoming a strategist?" Arthur asked, getting and rubbing his boy on the head. 

"Oh yeah, speaking of jobs just because you two have a business doesn't mean you get to slack out of work. Now clean out that closet before Ashwinder Webs form again, you know those things are nearly impossible to get out of!" Mrs. Weasley lectured at the twins. They nodded but went out to help with preparations anyway.

The whole family immediately got to work; Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were putting extra wards on the house while Percy, Argo and Arthur were alerting the Ministry of a party. Fred and George were setting up some traps so that any intruder's would be damaged, and Molly was cooking, baking and frying.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all lugged up the stairs to Ginny's room; exhausted. They all went in and collapsed on various places. Harry sat down I a small chair and shivered as he felt something cold touch his bottom. He stood up and picked up a necklace with an amulet on it, inside was swirling orange . . . _stuff._

"My Reserve, I forgot about it, Ginny must of left it in here the other day." He said aloud, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow.

"What's that Harry?" Ginny asked, but Hermione was already studying it,

"Oh, it's an authentic Reserve! Reserves are amulets that you can store your magical energy within, and anytime you need it you can withdrawal it. It's like an energy bank, but a real working one is hard to find, they were invented in ancient Greece." Hermione turned around and went to Ginny's bookcase, pulling out a thick purple book with; **_Greece and You; Knowledge is power_** on the front.

"Ginny, didn't you ever read this book, I gave it to you for your birthday?" She asked excitedly. Nobody really knew why she was so excited, but when it came to Hermione you never knew.

"See, look," She said, opening up to the chapter about Greek innovation, " read this part right here."

Of all the people in the world throughout time none were as intelligent or powerful as the Greeks. They invented many things, from the coliseum, large arenas made for events, to Ancient mythology, a favorite pastime of Muggles and Wizards alike.

_            The Greeks invented the game chess. It is a large part of culture involving strategy and mental training. They discovered the Aura, the visible power and exertion of power given off by a person, magical or Muggle. The ancient Greeks also invented the Reserve, a strong amulet letting a person place their power into it to either; transfer it to another, or save it for ones self once one gets weak or tired._

            Harry wasn't necessarily surprised by the fact that Hermione knew what it was, nor was he surprised by the fact that Hermione had given Ginny a book for her birthday, but he was surprised by the sharp yell for the children to come downstairs. Harry dropped the book on Ginny's bed and the four went down the stairway only to be greeted by several faces they knew and several they didn't. Harry was the first at the bottom of the stairs and was seen by the three Sara's.

"Oh, hi Harry, how are you?" Sara Arlist asked, pulling him into a big hug. Sara McGreggors came behind her and hugged Harry.

"Where's Sara T.?" He asked, looking around,

"I'm right here, miss me?" She asked, coming from behind him. She grabbed Harry into a big hug also. He blushed as she let go and hugged the other three.

"Harry likes Sara, Harry and Sara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Ginny whispered in his ear before Harry elbowed her quickly, he did have a slight crush on her, but that was beside the point. Ginny laughed and they continued into the kitchen where most of the family was gathered.

"Harry, Ginny, over here!"  Bill Weasley called. He must have come in with everyone else. He pulled them off to the side,

"Okay, here's the deal, dad told everyone it's a surprise party for Fudge, so Fudge's wife is here and he will be over soon. Nobody but us know about the threat, it's to make sure no leaks get out."

"Alright Bill." Ginny said, pulling Harry away from the crowd,

"You don't know half of these people do you?" She asked with a smile. Harry shook his head; he seriously didn't know half of these people.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone." She smiled, "Oh, there's Mr. Waters, Oiy Mr. Waters, over here!" 

            Harry had been introduced to nearly all of the Ministry workers by now. The 'party' had been going on for about half an hour and Fudge was due any moment. Everyone had taken his or her hiding spots. Harry was currently glued to someone in the closet, but he didn't know who,

"Who is this?" The other person asked. Harry froze and went frigid. He knew that voice; it was Sara Tangen.

"It's me, Harry."  He croaked out, his voice higher pitched than usual,

"Well then watch it, your wand it's poking me." She laughed. Harry moved his wand over a little bit, barely touching the door, but making enough noise,

"Who's there?" The voice of Cornelius Fudge could be heard. Fudge had just entered the Weasley household, his wand outstretched. He had gotten a SOS call to hurry with no explanation. Harry tried to move to open the door, in order to scream 'Surprise' like everyone else was getting ready to do, but he couldn't.

"Sara, I can't move, can you?" He asked.

"No, It's like I'm stuck to something." She wiggled a little, causing Harry to wiggle also because they were practically connected at the stomach.

"Let me try a spell," Harry said, twisting his wrist so that his wand was pointed at the two, "Separas!" He whispered, but nothing happened. Harry tried it again, but nothing happened. Harry tried to wiggle again, but nothing happened.

"Surprise!" He heard everybody cry, jumping out from their hiding places. He heard some racket but couldn't place what was going on,

"Morde!" He heard a deep voice by the closet door cry. Immediately his and Sara's eyes lit up, that was a Dark Arts spell,

"They're attacking already!" Harry said,

"What?"

"Death Eaters, I have an informant that said they were attacking tonight, but not this early, we gotta get out of there and help them." Harry said, struggling harder, but the more he struggled, it seemed the tighter whatever it was held him. There was mass commotion outside but Harry could only hear it and think the worst.

"Harry, we gotta do something!"  Sara panicked, but she couldn't move, whatever was holding them was restricting their movement. Hastily, the door burst open in singes, uncovering a site to them. The doors and windows were wide open and ministry workers were against Death Eaters. It was unlike anything Harry had seen before; it was like a police shootout with wands. 

"Oh my god." Sara whispered, awe erupting obviously on her face. Several spells fired rapidly in Harry's direction, they must have noticed him. The last thing He heard before a blinding flash of light was Sara's scream.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Harry sat up in bed, looking over at an unconscious Sara Tangen next to him. They were lying on Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's bed, he knew this because it was the only room of the house he had never been in, but he had seen it quite a few times.

            Harry rolled over, out of bed; he still had his clothes from last night on. Slowly he walked out into the living room to find Ron and Hermione arguing over something trivial. 

"What happened?" He asked, it seemed he was asking that a lot nowadays. He was constantly blacking out and falling unconscious. Ron and Hermione immediately stopped bickering and turned to Harry,

"You and Sara got trapped in an Ashwinder web last night, mom is busy telling the twin's off for not cleaning it. Since you two couldn't move you got hit with an advanced stunning spell, no damage though I think they were aiming for you but Sara got hit." Ron said. He tossed something up in his hand; it was the red stone they had found at Diagon Alley.

"So many people are hurt because of me." Harry mumbled incoherently and turned his attention toward Sara in the bedroom. She wouldn't have gotten hit if he hadn't been with her, that's another girl he couldn't protect.

"Harry, this stone is weird, it was glowing in the dark. I didn't notice, it's kind of weird, ever seen one?" he tossed it to Harry. Harry began to repeat he had never seen one and didn't know what it was, but he caught it, suddenly a picture came into his head;

_ Tears slowly fell down Harry's face as he pulled the chain holding the Kryptonite Stone from around her neck. Harry stood up, looking down at the stone in his hands. _

_He closed his eye, squeezed his palm and shattered it._

Harry lifted his head up slowly, shards of the Crystal still embedded in his palm.

"Voldemort doesn't have it." He said blankly,

"What?" They both asked inquired at the same time,

"The Kryptonite Stone, I shattered it in my hands last year Voldemort, doesn't have it."

A/N-   Interesting, could this red stone be connected to the Kryptonite Stone by any means? I really hate to say this beforehand, but some points of this story are like Kirikarin's, but trust me it is all coincidence because I wrote this story back when I wrote The Crystal of Kryptonite. I had both plots planned out more than months ago, be4 my comp. Broke down even. Oh, because I always tend to do it, the new chapter minimum is 2500, but don't hold me too close to it! 

Was it Good? Did it Suck? Review my Story! Please, pretty Please!

  
  



	7. Clandestine!

A/N- you know what, I don't understand whether I should write this from Harry and Sky's points of view separately when I get to Hogwarts or not, I'll have to figure it out, now this is a chapter I was looking forward to, and the whole Sorting Hat song has to be off of the top of my head. Oh yeah, I was looking for a Latin or really cool way to say secret and guess what I found, A chapter title! 

Chapter 7- Clandestine

            The Sky outside of Sky's bedroom window thundered and howled. It was the stormiest day in August and also the day she had to leave Arabella Figg's house. She rolled over in bed moaning softly, not quite awake, but not quite sleep. She was drifting in and out of a dream. 

In it, she was standing on a rail, hanging over the side of a cliff. Sky could see a vast city over the peak, some several hundred meters up. The wind was blowing her hair in all directions and for some reason she didn't even try to fix it, she just let it wander around. She could see Big Ben far in the distance; at least she thought it was Big Ben. Her aunt told her she used to live outside of London, England, but she couldn't remember any of it. Sky was still moving around in her interactive dream, it was as if she was controlling it instead of her subconscious, but then again she was her subconscious.

"Mmmhhh." She moaned again in her sleep, rolling over. Arabella had been standing over her young protégé for a while now. It was weird, hardcore Auror Arabella Figg taking to children. She had never been one for sentiments, or children, or people in general, the only reason she had taken on Sky were for Dumbledore's sake. Arabella Figg had learned long ago that friendship was easily destroyed, and love; even easier.

            Arabella walked across Sky's room, looking out the window into the storm. The weather in America was less stormy than in England, so maybe that was why it held more depth for the weather to be as it were at that moment. Arabella hated stormy weather. The weather when she had ever gotten any bad news in her life was stormy. The day her father died, the day she failed her first Auror test, the day Lily and James were last alive. The only day that she had ever gotten real bad news when it wasn't stormy was the first of November. It was a sunny bright day, the day that her boyfriend, no her fiancée was convicted for murder. That was perhaps the worst two-day period in her life, her best friends died and her fiancée was jailed in Azkaban.

"He was innocent." She mumbled to herself. He had to be innocent; it was a bright day when he was sent to Azkaban, it had to count for something right? Arabella had left so much behind when she moved to America; she left so many emotions behind. Grief, regrets, and love, that's why she was the best Auror for the Cabinet, also known by many nicknames. She was the Man-Eater, the Hunter, and of course her personal favorite; the Hyena.

"Have you been in her all morning?" Sky's sleepy voice shocked Arabella out of her daydreaming. She shook her head slowly,

"No I came in here to tell you breakfast was ready, but got a little sidetracked. I guess it'll be cold by now, you wanna grab something from McDonald's on the way to the airport?" Arabella turned away from the window and sat down on the bed next to Sky. Sky pulled the covers off from the other side, revealing her underwear. Sky always slept in her underwear, they were in the pattern of a Sky to be exact, but except of light blue with clouds it was light purple. Purple was Sky's favorite color.

"C'mon Shortie, get up and get dressed and then we'll go to get something to eat before we go to London." She ruffled Sky's hair softly before standing up and walking out of the room.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Ginny Weasley half fell, half jumped down the remaining flight of stairs in the Burrow, landing with a large thud. Her heart was pounding quickly as she ran around the base of the case and into the Living Room. Harry was the only one left waiting for her at the fireplace. She wore her Birch White dress robes and her hair flowing down her back. She had gotten her hair cut for this occasion especially, though she was due for a cut anyway.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy." She panted as she sat down on the chair for a moment, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You don't have time, your mom was already pissed." He said, practically throwing into the fire. She took a deep breath and cried out, "Clearwater Manor!" before disappearing. They were going to a party at the Clearwater's place for an organization. Harry couldn't remember it completely, Friends of the Union for Cata-Kersey, it was for some type of animal. All he really knew was that the acronym wasn't very friendly and they should have thought it over a little better. He too threw some powder into the fireplace and called out he name Penelope's home.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Harry really wanted to leave. He had been at the Clearwater's for about two hours that evening and had met about five people he didn't dislike. Most of the attendants were rich snobs who had no idea what Kersey was and why they were against it, but then again the Clearwater's were old money. 

            Old money was a term used to mean that a family is rich and has been rich for generations beforehand. The Clearwater's were one of the oldest lines of wizarding blood still out there, well one of the only three. The only other two were Weasley and Potter, but neither knew this. The Weasleys were all believed to come from two Muggleborns some 4000 years ago, but that's an entirely different story.

"God I wanna leave!" Ginny Weasley said, sneaking up behind Harry, she pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

"I know, this is so boring, what do you think will happen first, I'll die of internal hemorrhaging or I'll bludgeon myself after listening to all these fake people?" Harry asked, Ginny laughed as he twirled her around. Suddenly a small chime echoed through the ballroom at the Clearwater's mansion. Every head looked up to the head of the room where Penelope, the youngest Clearwater girl, and Percy, the most pompous Weasley were standing atop a table.

"Excuse please, ladies and gentlemen, Penelope and I have an announcement to make!" Percy announced. The entire room stopped what they were doing and looked up at the couple. An eerie silence crept upon Harry as he knew exactly what they were about to say. 

"Yes everyone, I would like to announce to you all that Percy and I are engaged." Penelope said with a huge grin. Harry smiled a little as the entire room filled with polite applause, though he knew half of the guests didn't have the faintest idea who either of them were.

He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

Or could he?

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

Sky stepped in-between the platforms 9 and ten amidst the traffic of King's Cross Station. Again she looked down at the list she had gotten from Arabella just to make sure she had read it right, Platform 9 ¾. She stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform 9 ¾. The guard had never even heard of Hogwarts and when Sakyra couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Sky was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate she asked for a train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strolled away muttering about time wasters.

            Sky was now trying hard not to panic, According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and had no idea how to; she was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a petit owl named Violet. Maybe Arabella had forgotten to tell her to do something, like tap the third brick from the left or whatnot. Sky however, did not think it was a good idea to walk over to the ticket inspectors' booth and start randomly tapping bricks along the wall between platforms nine and ten. At that moment a group of people passed behind her, catching her attention with one phrase,

"—hope it's a muggle wedding because then –"

Sky turned around quickly getting a glimpse of the people, it was a tall very handsome looking redheaded boy with big muscles, a shorter brown haired girl, it was so bushy Sky wanted to snatch the comb out of her purse and run it through. The third was a short redhead that was skinny; she looked like Rachel Leigh Cook, a muggle actress from Minnesota. Sky happened to know Rachel Leigh Cook's father as a matter of fact, he was her English teacher; she had always wondered how someone so beautiful could come from a man so ugly. The last person was a dark haired boy with glasses, she only got a glimpse of his face but he seemed familiar.

"Excuse me!" Sky said quickly, not thinking of the repercussions of her actions until it was too late. What if they weren't wizards, had if she heard wrong?

"Yes?" The boy with glasses had turned to face her. She looked around apprehensively, was there any way out of this predicament. She didn't want to mention platform 9 ¾ because if they hadn't heard of it they easily may have found a way in through the grapevine or something.

"Oh, I get it, you don't know how to get through the platform?" The boy asked. Sky let out a huge sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to ask you, you know I didn't know if you went to Hogwarts or anything."

"Yeah, I remember the feeling." The boy wit the glasses said, then he turned toward the wall, "You just walk through the wall like this, most people say it's easier to run, but you can just casually lean against it and plunge through."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Sky said, turning cautiously toward the wall. She looked over at the handsome redhead boy for a moment and then backed away to her trunk.

"Well, aren't you going to go?" The redhead girl asked, but Sky mentally digressed, she didn't really want to try and mess up or anything. She did feel the need to prove herself though. She pulled her trunk toward her and walked toward the wall, not stopping as she moved through it. She expected her skin to feel slimy, but it wasn't, the pass didn't even affect her at all. Now all she had to do was get on the train and wait it out until she got to Hogwarts.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

"Who was that? She looked a lot bigger than a first year." Ron said as he watched a pretty girl with long purple hair pass through to the platform 9 ¾. 

"Yeah, and she was filled out a little more, bigger than any first year I know." Hermione said, rolling her cart around and facing the platform entrance. Ron huffed loudly,

"See Hermione, that's not fair. If I would have pointed that out I would have been marked as a chauvinistic male and a pervert!" Ron said in mock anger. Hermione stared at him with a blank face.

"Yes, yes you would have." She said, and then ran past him and through the barrier,

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean!" Ron said, grabbing his trunk and running through after her. Harry looked over at Ginny and shook his head slowly, grabbing his trunk and rolling toward the platform a couple of steps behind Ginny. 

            "Hey Ron, remember last year when that girl stopped her little sister from going in here?" Harry asked, lying down on one of the seats in the last compartment. The Hogwarts Express was already on its way to a castle a little ways outside of River Wangt. 

"Yeah, she said it was Harry Potter and the Weasley's compartment." Ron laughed, and scooted a little closer to Hermione, looking over her shoulder at the book she was reading. It was entitled, **_Gods and Myth: Fact or Fiction. _**Ron looked back over at Harry,

"Yeah, remember that one time when Fleur tried your Firebolt and it flew up her robes, carrying her arou-" Ron cut off mid-sentence. He didn't mean to be so stupid, it just happened. 

"No, it's okay Ron, really, remember the time I was messing with that snake."

"And she ran away screaming."

"Yeah." Harry said with a glazed over look in his eyes. He hoped this wouldn't be a year of flashbacks.

                                                *            *            *            *            *          

Sky stood in a long line of little kids, watching them all get sorted into houses. Arabella had already explained what houses were and everything, but Sky was betting she'd get Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ravenclaw because she studied hard and applied herself in school, to prove she knew what she was doing. And Slytherin because she was very ambitious, she always had to prove something. She watched one by one as the kids got sorted and realized that she wasn't the only person there who seemed bigger. There was another boy and girl, who were standing back that seemed older than eleven. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to continue to sort these three students, but I would like to introduce them myself, first is Tanaya Carter," The girl stepped out, she had black hair that was sleek and ran down to her shoulders, she put on the sorting hat and it immediately bellowed out "Gryffindor!" Sky wondered who was next, "The second is Marcus Carter." The boy stepped up and put it on. The hat wavered a while before calling "Ravenclaw". "Last but not least," Dumbledore continued, Sky knew he was talking about her, so she stepped up to the hat, "Sakyra." She put the hat on and expected some sort of magic energy to flow through her veins, but it didn't.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            Harry sat back at the table watching Sky intently; she seemed to be having the same battle with the hat as he did back in his first year. Suddenly the hat nearly leapt up and yelled,

"Clandestine!" 

McGonagall gasped.

A/N- really mysterious, now Sky doesn't have a house. Well it will all work out soon, don't worry.


	8. Riddles

A/N- does anyone even read these? Anyway I hope the surprise in this chapter is just that, a surprise! I think I may explain some other things in passing that prove vital to the end of this story. I wish more ppl would read this, oh and I joined a forum, ww.dreamelf.net don't forget it, maybe I'll try to get more ppl to read my stories. I just realized I have 61 reviews for the Crystal of Kryptonite, but only 9 for this one, so something is wrong, terribly wrong.

Chapter 8- Riddles

Harry stared in shock as the sorting hat called out 'Clandestine' as the name of the house the girl would be in. Clandestine was another word meaning secret, but why would the hat say that? He couldn't take his eyes off of her as McGonagall ran over to her and the two started chatting quietly, as if it were a brunch, neither seemed apprehensive. Then Dumbledore appeared next to them. Harry wasn't sure if he had walked or did some kind of magic because he wasn't paying attention, but then Albus said something and both of the females faces lit up. 

"C'mon Harry, she's pretty, but you don't have to stare." Ginny laughed behind him. He suddenly snapped back into the reality that was Hogwarts, everyone had gone back to their eating. He grinned a little and started to reach for some chicken.

Now he was watching Sky from across the room, she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. It was an odd feeling, but he felt as if he knew her from somewhere, maybe it was her purple hair, many people in anime that he watched with Dudley had purple hair. 

"Harry, c'mon we have to go talk to Dumbledore now."Hermione groaned, tugging at his hems. He looked up,

"Why?" He asked, she sighed, exasperated at his hesitating.

"To show him the red stone, he might know what it's used for." She groaned. Harry thought about the red stone, wondering what could it have been used for, but he didn't want to bring it to Dumbledore's attention, not just yet anyway. He stood up though,

"Alright, but if he asks how we got it what are we going to say?"

"I'll think of something, but he might not pry that far, you know Dumbledore." She said. She patted her breast pocket to show that the stone was in there. Ron stood up on Harry's side too, nodding,

"Yeah, Hermione will handle it." He said, Harry started to walk up to the head table, the other two in tow.

"Where are you three going?" Ginny's voice called out to Harry's ears, he turned around, still walking forward,

"We'll be back." He said, grinning at her until,

"Ow!" He heard a scream

Harry looked down to see a blonde girl hunched over holding her foot. She looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't see her face. He opened his mouth to see if she was okay, it was his fault of course. He really should have been paying attention to where he was going.

"I'm okay- Harry." She said, looking up. It was Gabrielle Delacour. A rushing surge of emotions came to Harry at once, guilt anger, guilt, relief, guilt, and delight. He still couldn't believe that Gabrielle was still going to Hogwarts, what with all that had happened last year. Harry bent down to see if she was really okay when Dumbledore stood up,

"As some of you already know, yet again our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will not be with us this year. We have found a worthy replacement who, is dually skilled in Martial Arts, I would like you all to meet Ms. Sakura Chang." He held out his hand in recognition to another. The 'another' was a tall woman with flawless features, long black hair and uncharacteristically big eyes. They were gray, and her robes were also. She had thick red lips and a ponytail.

"Harry!" A voice called out to him, he looked around to see Cho Chang sitting down the Ravenclaw table next to the girl with the purple hair. He turned and walked briskly over to her, oblivious to Hermione's hisses. Inwardly, he was glad to get away from Gabrielle, not that he didn't like her, he just thought it was to soon.

"Huh?" He asked, leaning in over her shoulder, surreptitiously sneaking a glance at the purple haired girl.

"Sakura is my sister, she's the new DADA teacher all year!" She announced happily, Harry smiled knowingly, he knew that Sakura was familiar.

"Really, cool, so do you automatically get good grades?" He laughed, but she shook her head,

"No, but I actually want to talk to you, could we go out into the hallway?" She asked. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione who were trying desperately to inaudibly grab his attention. 

"Yes, come on." He said, she got up and started to follow him out,

"Oh Harry, this is Sakyra, she just moved here from America, have you met her yet." She pointed back to the purple haired girl,

"No, Hello Sakyra, I'm-"

"Harry Potter, Cho already told me, nice to meet you." She said, Harry smiled at her and turned walking toward the entrance a separate way from where Hermione and Ron were standing.

*****

"No, Hello Sakyra, I'm-"

"Harry Potter, Cho already told me, nice to meet you." Sky said, Harry smiled at her and turned walking toward the entrance. She looked back over to his friends who had been trying to get his attention all the time he was talking to Cho. Maybe they were dating, but she'd have to talk to Cho about it later. Harry was a different story entirely though, she knew him from somewhere.She looked down at the redhead boy and the bushy haired girl now, the two that were with him when he helped her at King's Cross. Sky stood up and began walking to them, but they were at her side first,

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, from the station." He held out his hand also, Sky shook it as the other girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

"I'm Sakyra, just moved here from America."

"Great, umm not to sound rude or brash but, do you happen to know where they went?" Hermione asked right away, pointing to the doorway. Sky honestly didn't know, but she felt obligated to answer,

"Umm, I think they went to the bathrooms." She shrugged, yeah it was stupid of her, but she wanted to make friends and what better way? Sky turned back to her seat and sat down, but apparently Ron and Hermione weren't through with her,

"So, why did you come here, your parents get a new job?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her at the table. Hermione scowled while standing behind Ron. Sky turned toward him getting a little more comfortable,

"Well actually I lived with my aunt, but she died," Sky looked down, it was only a month ago that Sky's Aunt Maria passed away, "My mother was killed when I was little, about one." She said. Sky knew about her father too, but didn't want to tell anyone. Sky's father didn't, well he didn't please her too much to be frank. Ron sighed a little and looked down,

"Oh, well our friend Harry, the boy with the glasses who just left. He's an orphan also, his parents were killed by you-know-, I mean Voldemort." Ron said. Sky flinched at the name, but only slightly. Lord Voldemort was the most evil man in the world in her opinion, he tortured and killed for fun, did countless acts of murder, he was just plain mean in the end. Sky had a hatred for Voldemort that nobody could even begin to fathom, Voldemort had connections to her family, he was the reason her parents and guardians were gone.

"Yeah, I know all about the story of Harry Potter, and about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"What do you mean by 'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger'? Hermione asked suddenly. Sky looked up,

"Yeah, the books about you two and Harry Potter, you know the Sorcerer's Stone." Sky looked at the two dumbfounded faces. Apparently they didn't know there were books about them.

"I'm sorry, it was nice to meet you Sakyra, but Ron and I really need to go." Hermione said, tugging at his robes. Ron jumped up,

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you." He waved to Sky before following Hermione toward the head table where Dumbledore was sitting. Sky looked up at the two, and a question of whether or not they were dating popped into her head. She shook it off and continued to eat dinner until; yet again a student disturbed her. A boy with slick blonde hair sat down next to her as if they had been friends for the longest time ever and began to talk to her,

"Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand. Sky cautiously shook it, for some reason this boy scared her, he was too, too, too cool.

"Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Sakyra." She said, turning around to her food again. Draco put his hand around her shoulder and continued to whisper in her ear.

"Listen here baby, your eyes are like sparkling diamonds, I could see them from across the room and I had to come over her. I know we don't know each other, but I really would like to get to know you." He said in a smooth voice. Sky shivered, she had never really had a boyfriend before, except for back in elementary school when two people were swinging and they ended up synchronized, then they were 'married'. She felt somewhat uncomfortable, and it didn't seem like Lover boy was taking the hint.

"Umm, that's okay, I'll talk to you some other time." She spat coldly and stood up, walking away from him.

*****

"Listen Harry, I know it's strange but I'm not playing Quidditch this year." Cho said, looking down. Harry stared at her in shock, she was one of the best seekers he had known, how could she quit!

"You're joking right?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. She looked at him,

"No, I need to study more, the O.W.L.'s are this year and I really can't do with Quidditch getting in my way, you know what I mean?" She asked, hoping he would understand. Harry stared at her a little longer, dumbfounded completely.

"I understand," He finally said after a short while, "I mean what kind of Ravenclaw would you be, that's like me being afraid to fly." He laughed, Cho laughed a little too. Inside Harry was deeply disappointed, scouts came to schools to look for players in Seventh year and Cho had a nearly set position as a seeker, and even a chaser if she wanted. She was a great flyer.

Harry turned toward the Gryffindor dorms and started walking before he realized he didn't know the password.

"Damn!" He muttered to himself as he turned back toward the great hall, leaping down a flight of stairs. He dashed to the front doors, stopping before them to catch his breath.

"-let go of me!" He heard a girl's voice as the doors flew open beside him. Sakyra rushed out with Malfoy on her arm, or rather holding it,

"Wait a minute, just listen to me; hear me out. I just-" He said, but was quickly cut off,

"No, get off me!" She nearly shouted, snatching her arm away too quickly. She wobbled a little off balance and started to fall. Malfoy reached out to grab her, catch her at least, but he couldn't and she hit the ground.

"Damnit!" She muttered. Malfoy started toward her, but Harry pushed him out of the way,

"Get away you bastard!" He commanded and walked over to Sky, reaching down to help her up. The doors of the Great Hall opened and the students began filing out, circling the current incident.

'You sure you wanna help _her, _Potter?" Malfoy spat out, obviously bitter. Harry and Sakyra stopped in mid motion, both still touching.

"Why not Malfoy?" He shot back. The whole of Hogwarts was currently circled around them, entranced by the happenings going on. Ginny, Ron and Hermione hurried to the center of the circle surrounding Harry.

"You don't know Potter?" He practically laughed, Sakyra looked up at him with terror on her face,

"No please don't!" She nearly pleaded, but Malfoy was laughing for real now! Harry gritted his teeth, he didn't know Sakyra's secret but he didn't care. 

"Shut up Malfoy, c'mon Harry let's go." Hermione said, turning his back, but Malfoy said one word,

"Riddle." All four turned their heads at this, Sakyra looked like she was about to burst forth into tears.

"Y-y-you mean, her last name is?" Ginny said, her voice shaking as much as her body. Malfoy sneered and looked at her,

"Correct Weasel, her last name is Riddle." Malfoy smiled.

Harry looked down at Sky and immediately let his hand slip off of her skin. She felt as if she were burned, but held back the tears; most of the faces around her were confused. Harry looked down at her, at her eyes, they were different, a light purple color, almost unreal. He was searching for the truth in them.

"So you mean she is, his, his-" Ron stammered and Malfoy walked over to the five,

"Yes Weasley, Ms. Sakyra Riddle is You-Know-who's daughter!" Malfoy announced cheerfully, a couple of first years screamed, but collectively a gasp surrounded the corridor. Nobody moved a muscle until Sky ran through the crowd, who parted because of fear.

"This is going to be a very fucked up year." Ron muttered to himself.

A/N- WOW I finished this chapter late, very late, the holidays were no help either! Oh and I just got the Disney channel, so I must say.

**_Call me beep me if you wanna reach, Kim Possible!_**

Thank you.


	9. Heavy breeze

A/N- yeah, well I am off a couple of days starting this chapter and I have a lot of back to school, work so yeah, I'm screwed, thoroughly screwed. But nobody reads these anyway right? Yes I'm right, and by default I am asking questions to myself. Yeah well I added a chapter to my outline so I have to remove one to get back on track. So yeah I might add chapter 8 and 9 in my outline together to make it 9.

Chapter 9- Heavy Breeze

"Voldemort's daughter, I can't believe it. Malfoy may be up to his tricks again." Ron said, shaking his head back and forth. Hermione stretched her arms high above her head and moaned slowly, her body was cramped up.

"Yeah, but Sakyra wouldn't have been so distraught over it if it weren't true." Harry said, looking around and surveying the empty common room. One glance showed that the three were the only ones awake. Harry reached down underneath his bottom and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map he had regained last year. 

"So where are we going tonight Harry?" Ron asked. Harry had kept them up all night until the point where they were struggling to stay awake. He tapped the Map and muttered the password,

"We have to go and talk to Malfoy." Harry said with conviction. He couldn't stand not knowing for sure, if she was the offspring of pure evil, she couldn't be any different. 

"It can't be true, Dumbledore would know if it was." Hermione said with a smile, obviously proud of her thinking. Harry shook his head,

"But Dumbledore gives others second chances, not to mention he's been fooled four times since we've been in Hogwarts." Harry thought back to first year when Quarrel tricked him, in second when Tom did, in third when Sirius and Remus did, and fourth when Moody did. Last year he wasn't tricked, just not there for a while, "Yeah, hey guys, can any of you remember where Dumbledore went last year?" Hermione looked up with a sense of realization,

"As a matter of fact he disappeared when we went to the Dragon Stunters, and then he disappeared at the Riddle House."

"He came back about a month and a half later with no scars or anything though, was he searching for something?" Ron continued. He picked at the stack of parchment in front of them that had explained how to become Neo-Zaphods. Harry stood up and took the cloak out, swinging it around himself,

"Come on, we need to go." He said. Hermione and Ron stood up and crawled under the cloak, stretching, pulling and pushing,

"I don't think we all can fit under here." Ron said quietly. Nobody said a word,

"Well then you two can go and I'll just stay back." Hermione retorted, backing out of the cloak, but Ron pulled her back,

"Oh please, like you don't know a simple enlarging charm." She smiled a little and Harry could've sworn if there were a little light bulb her head, it would've lit up. She immediately snatched out her wand and cast a spell on the cloak, making it large enough to fit the three comfortably.

Harry silently motioned for the other two to follow him as they crept through the portrait hole, scaring the Fat Lady slightly. Harry glanced down at the map, looking for the Slytherin Common Room. It was down in the dungeons, and in retrospect it was pretty close to Professor Snape's office. He heard little noise as they veered left into the corridor that the Slytherin common room was in, but it scared him a little, like a trap was waiting. 

"Do you guys think it's too quiet, you know Filch is always around here, his office is down there." Harry whispered, pointing in the opposite direction. Ron answered,

"It's the first night back, and he probably doesn't expect kids to be roaming the hallways." Another voice sprang forth from the air, cutting into all three of them. Hermione let out a small gasp,

"Or maybe he doesn't know you have an invisibility cloak and that you're headed for his office." It was Draco. He was standing a little ways down the hallway, behind them, leaning against the wall. His eyes were calming moving back and forth around the area in a cool manner,

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Harry said, throwing his voice. Malfoy looked around, obviously not wanting to allow his bluff.

'What does it matter, I can go to Dumbledore about this." Harry turned toward Ron and stepped out from under the cloak. Draco walked toward him, both stopping dead in front of each other. Malfoy had helped Harry twice, but had been mean to him on several other occasions. 

"Dumbledore already knows." Harry said. Malfoy gritted his teeth together, 

"Whatever, why were you going to _my_ common room?" Malfoy demanded. Ron stepped out from under the cloak at this point, striding toward the to,

  
"Who told you we were going there, maybe we're going to prank Snape."

"You weren't." Malfoy stared Ron down. Maybe it was just Harry, but Malfoy had his qualities. He may not have been the most powerful, but he had the battle knowledge of a god. He could bluff out, stare down, or outright outwit anybody. Harry knew there was no way Draco could have known about them needing to get to the common room, but one look in his eyes started him wondering.

"We were going to find you." Harry conceded. Ron glanced at him quickly and then flickered his eyes back at Malfoy. Draco grinned slightly,

"And why would that be?"

"You know exactly why we're here, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Apparently Ron was thoroughly annoyed by Malfoy's games, he rushed at him and slammed him against a wall. Malfoy let a shocked and terrified look overcome his face before regaining his calm exterior.

"Yes Weasel, it is true." Ron let go as Malfoy slumped to the floor, obviously shocked by his audacity to talk about him while Ron was holding suspended by the hem of his robes.

Harry stared Draco in his eyes, never flinching or budging as he climbed to his feet. Malfoy brushed off his robes a small bit,

"Why Potter, thinking of _dating_ her?" Harry started to lunge at him, but Ron had held him back.

"C'mon, we got all we can out of him, even he won't know exactly how it happened." He turned Harry around and he started to walk in the opposite direction of Hermione. Hermione was still under the cloak, but if Malfoy doubted its presence completely, it gave them a small edge. Ron rounded the corner and waited as Harry followed him. Draco went the other way, to Slytherin Common Room. 

The two waited for Hermione's voice, finally coming after what seemed like minutes which was in reality about thirty seconds. She opened the cloak and they followed inside, walking back up to the Common Room.

* * * * * 

Harry sat down in the Common Room, it was around four O'clock in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep the whole night. Harry's eyes were wide open though, and he probably wouldn't be asleep for a while, he had too much on his mind. He seriously thought about getting a Pensieve; he needed one, questions about unexplained events for last year, unexplained origins of various crystals, and the daughter of his mortal enemy. 

A/N- I was scheduled to finish this weeks ago. I have been SWAMPED, first finals, the hard finals, then the state mandated finals. Too many things on my mind, IM SO SORRY I've been saying that a lot all week due to inappropriate questions to females, (is it really that big a deal?)


	10. Blue Sky

A/N- Okay, well still in Lily/James Harry/Ginny reading mood, but all the good Harry Ginny is gone, and I don't read Draco/Ginny because that's not only an implausible pair, but it wouldn't work due the breakage of so many social norms in the wizarding society and the immediate prejudice the wizarding community subjects. Anyways I want to read good ol' fashioned Lily/James, and I'm quite surprised to learn that before I got into Fanfiction, Fanon (That's popular belief spread through the fanfiction world) was that Lily was in Slytherin, so I want to read one of them, I don't know why, but I do.

Chapter 10- Blue Sky

            _Hatred; their faces had revealed pure hatred. Sky had only seen something so evil and powerful as that once in her life, when she lived in Eagan, Minnesota and went to Glacier Hills Grammar Academy for Witches and Wizards. In her eyes she deserved it, she was responsible for so much, so many deaths, so much chaos, so much . . . _

"Evil." She said this aloud among sobs. Rolling over in bed she kicked out a couple of times, shaking the whiles out of her system. Last night or maybe a couple of hours ago, (she wasn't sure of the time, because she had been dehydrated from continuous crying.) It was revealed to basically the entire school she was Voldemort's daughter, and anybody who hadn't heard the blonde boy yell it heard it from a friend at least. 

            Sky rolled over in bed, pulling down on her shirt subconsciously, she had on a small tank top that stopped around her belly button and a pair of panties that were small also. She would've probably slept in something else, but her clothes weren't in her room yet, she was sleeping in a different room. Since the Sorting Hat hadn't called out an actual house she was staying in the side room of one of the old teachers. She liked the room personally, but still, the seclusion and the distance was unnerving.

She looked up at her watch, surprised it still worked, Arabella told her it shouldn't work when she got there. Sky rolled over once more before finally drifting off into a semi dreamy sleep.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            "Sakyra, Sakyra wake." She was gently being pushed over in bed. Sky opened her eyes to find the thin wispy 'smile' of Minerva McGonagall staring her in the face. She quickly sat up, scooting back,

"Hello Professor, am I late?" She was afraid she had overslept for her first day, that wouldn't look too good in the eyes of her teachers.

"No, I just came because you wouldn't have any idea when to wake up or anything of the nature. You are quite early as a matter of fact." McGonagall looked at Sky really for the first time that morning, noticing her eyes were slightly swollen,

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing, just a little homesick, I haven't really gotten a chance to say goodbye to Aunt Maria." She said quickly, she didn't want anybody to know she had been up crying all night.

"Oh, well if you need time, you are more than welcome to it, there is a map in the front area of this dorm along with all your personal belonging's, classes start promptly at eight-thirty, and I suggest you should not be late, my class is the first." McGonagall left before Sky could get any questions in, but she didn't have any so it was okay. 

"I guess today is the day you meet the world Sakyra." She said to herself, rolling out of bed and going to the front of the dorm. She had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a front or living area in her dorm area, and if she could remember from last night the front of her door was a picture of the Olympus Gods.

            Sky shuffled through her belongings, pulling out a matching sweat outfit of a light blue color. Sky grabbed that, some new underwear, a bra and a pair of baby blue socks before running to the bathroom of her dorm. Placing her clothes on the toilet, she began to turn the faucet until the temperature was perfect, and pulled out the compressor knob, turning the showerhead on. Sky crossed her arms, bending slightly as she pulled her shirt up over her head. After completely undressing she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water pour down and bead on her skin. She loved showers, she loved showers and animals, she could sit at a zoo for hours, or stay in a shower for an equally long time, though her skin never pruned or got blemishes from the animal pathogens; just another perk to being Sakyra M. Riddle.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                              

            Sky looked at her map again, making a left at the end of the corridor she was in. About midway down she saw a group of students that looked about her age filing into a classroom, she hurried down the hallway, entering Professor McGonagall's room last. As she walked forward, toward the only available spot in the front of the classroom, she heard whispers. She caught glimpses of conversations, and words like 'monster' and 'beast'. They were talking about her; she knew they were talking about her. Sky sat down and placed her head down in her arms, like she used to do in elementary school when she was on time out. She wanted to smile at the childish punishments that actually kept them in line way back then, but she couldn't smile, so many eyes were on her back, burning with the intensity of one thousand suns.

"Now, today we have a new student, Ravenclaws, give Sakyra a Hogwarts welcome." McGonagall said. Nobody moved. She pursed her lips together and continued with her lesson on the basics of wand transfiguration.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            "Stupid blonde, why'd he have to go and tell everyone." Sky kicked at the ground as she walked to her next class, History of Magic was a floor below hers at the moment, but she didn't feel like rushing there. She didn't have to pretend to be sweet or nice at this school, it wouldn't matter, everyone would hate her. They all hated her. As she passed one of the corridor windows she looked out into the gray sky. It was dreary and cold. She kept walking; noticing her class was a little ways ahead, though nobody was lining up to go in, in fact the hallway was empty. She walked closer to the doorway, just as three familiar faces turned the nearest corner. Both parties stopped as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stared at Sakyra Riddle. Neither moved for a moment, then Harry and Ron tried to either pretend that it didn't happen, or that they didn't care, either way they walked into the classroom leaving the two girls. Sky decided to follow Harry and Ron's suit and walked in, Hermione following her at a safe distance.

            Sakyra walked to the corner of the room, closest to the window and sat down, her head turned out toward the darkening Sky. A storm as brewing outside as Professor Binns began to lecture, this time about the Greek mythical gods.

"In the beginning there was chaos. The world was plagued until the two gods had taken it over. We all know that after . . . " Binns kept talking, but Sky drifted off at this point. She knew all she needed to know about the gods, she wasn't one and she wasn't strong, so there. Her thoughts began drifting off into somewhere else; she was sleeping.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Sky walked into a large room, it was empty and uncomfortable. She looked across and of course who else but Harry Potter had entered from the other side, looking about as confused as she did. She looked around, and then it hit her, last year!

**She ran all around the room until she found an exit. She opened the door, and started down the stairs when Harry grabbed her arm,**

****

**_"Who are you?"_**

****

**_"Why_**

****

**_"You know my name, so you must be a . . . "_**

****

**_"Just don't hurt me!" She screamed and ran downstairs._**

            Last year, last year she had a series of dreams with her father, and Harry potter trying to talk to her, but she was too afraid to see him. He would hurt her, for what her father did, for her bloodline. She walked to the middle of the room, met by Harry, who avoided her eyes,

"I'm sorry." Sky said to him, looking around for any reason that they were in this place. She heard faint noises, but nothing that would reveal anything.

"For what?" Harry spat at her finally; he was looking directly at her, in her eyes. Sky wasn't sure what he meant by it, her eyes pulsed, flashing slightly. They were a light purple, light brown color; it was different depending on what time of day it was. 

"For everything, for that, for me!" She thrust her hand at his scar, Harry recoiled slightly at her sudden motion, but then his face opened with realization as if what had dawned on Sky moments earlier had just dawned on him.

"You, last year, you were her . . ." He said, looking around, recognizing the scenery. Sky turned quickly toward the head of the room, a tall man swooped over toward the two. She looked over at Harry, who was shaking a little; he was staring at the tall fellow. Sky immediately knew who the tall fellow was; it was Lord Voldemort, her father. 

"So, it seems that this has worked out perfectly, all has come to plot exactly as I had wanted it. Sakyra, you are my blood, Potter, you are my blood. It is the common link that bonds us here in the Rainbow Dimension."

"Rainbow Dimension?" Sky asked, taking a step back from the frightening figure. Voldemort stepped closer,

"The Rainbow Dimension. The world has several plains, there are physical, meta-physical and more, but there is one dimension where anything can lie, it is the core, the center, its like a transit station. The core is this room; this is the Rainbow Dimension. I have summoned only those with my blood here, so of course you two must appear."

"I don't have your blood, you are no relation to me!" Harry yelled, Voldemort shook his head,

"You don't fully understand the Killing curse do you boy? I don't think so, trust me Harry, we both have each others blood, we are one in the same."  Harry pushed away from everything, scaring Sky slightly,

"No, I am nobody's blood!" He screamed, backing away. The room around Sky began to swirl, she couldn't do anything as her head pulsated and suddenly she shot awake and sitting up straight in History of Magic. She looked over at Harry who did the exact same thing. Hermione and Ron seemed to notice the simultaneous and very strange occurrence and tried to get some answers from Harry it seemed, but Binns shushed them.

"As I was saying, once Zeus entrapped Cronus and his siblings, Zeus led the rest of his family to be the now established gods. As myth has told us, the Titans, or Cronus and his siblings are currently locked in Tartarus, a magical prison. The gods, Cronus and Rhea are believed to be the true parents of magic, sensing that something needed to be done and done it was I-" The bell rang to simulate the end of class, so of course everyone stood up and started to leave in the middle of Binns lecture. Sky was the only one left sitting there, alone in the classroom, but then she too stood up. She walked over to the door, meeting there just as the Harry potter Dream Team did. Harry and Sky looked at each other briefly. She let them pass,

"What was that?" She mumbled to herself, before being the last one to step outside of the classroom.

            The moment she stepped out she regretted it. There was a large commotion, several guys and girls were holding one girl back, and the girl was shaking and in a rage. Parvati Patil was her name Sky remembered, now Sky realized Parvati Patil was after her.  One boy, Seamus was his name, he was pushing her back,

"Do you know what she'd do to you if you tried anything!"

"I don't care, that bitch is the reason my mother's dead! She's the reason my father and I have been alone for 14 years, her and her disgusting heritage!" Parvati broke loose of the group, thrusting her wand toward Sky. She was yelling something, but Sky wasn't listening. She had her arms crossed against her chest and her books in the folds, as if trying to block anything. She looked over at Harry, who was looking at her too. She wanted him to do something, to save her, to stop Parvati. Sky shot Harry a pleading look, but he turned away slowly.

            Parvati yelled something and the last thing Sky saw was a blinding flash of light.

A/N Sorry it took so long, busy with things. I really should stop being so involved in so much, but now that Mock trial is over I can get back to writing more, and I am working on a Love Hina fic as well.


	11. Rainy Days

A/N- Okay, Straight Sky chapter last time, I liked it, though it seemed mechanically at times, I'm working on it. So now this is A Harry Potter Chapter, but I want to have a small Sky section. Because not everyone reads these, Sky wakes up in the hospital wing and some things happen, I'm working on the outline, but I have no idea what is to happen during the Harry/Cronus fight, all I can think of is later on when . . . almost gave too much away. Interested?

Chapter 11- Rainy Days

            Harry walked into Potions class early, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think-" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off,

"No." He walked over to the front of the room and sat down, not even Snape had entered the classroom yet. Hermione and Ron sat down, though she was a little irritated,

"You didn't even know what I was about to ask!"

"Yes I did, and I think walking away was the best, why should I help her?" He snapped. Hermione jumped back,

"What makes you think I'm talking about her, or is that just all you're thinking about Harry!" Hermione stood up and walked away. Ron looked between the two,

"Honestly Harry, you really should refrain from getting into arguments with her, I already do it enough for the both of us." Ron smiled. Harry didn't move a muscle on his face, but he turned his head away from Ron, staring forward.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            Harry couldn't think of anything else other than Sky, the weird dream, no the Rainbow Dimension earlier. She seemed afraid, just as afraid of Voldemort as everyone else, but was it a ploy. She had to be his daughter of course, but was she a spy, did Dumbledore know? Harry poured the rest of his Arabian Leeches into his flying potion, making it turned a vivid purple color.

"Purple." He muttered aloud. He had seen the color purple as a motif over the last two days, purple hair, purple eyes; purple this and that. He was beginning not to like the color purple for all the stress it caused.

BOOM! A loud crackle came from outside. The storm that had been brewing up was coming to a painful head, probably directly over Hogwarts. Snape crossed the room from the Slytherins area over to the Gryffindors, moving up and down the rows. 

"I see Mr. Potter is working quite alone today, what's wrong, trouble in paradise?" He bent over Harry. Snape's tone was a little mocking before another crash hit the castle walls; shaking a little. The class gave a collective gasp, or most of them did. Harry sat still, his mind almost out of it. He felt he needed to tell Sirius; he seriously needed to tell Sirius.

"Excuse me!" A voice came form the doorway, a small boy; probably a third year was at the back of the classroom. Snape swooped to the back in a quick manner,

"Yes? Is there a reason you're halting my class?" Snape asked, probably scaring the kid. The child mumbled,

"The headmaster said that a bad storm is brewing and that classes should end immediately and that everyone should report to the Great Hall at dinner for an announcement." The boy turned tail as soon as possible; Snape scared him obviously.

"Apparently, your headmaster believes you get a break due to weather, but I expect you all back here tomorrow and I expect the potion done in half the time. Now go!" Snape seemed a little more vindictive since he came back form the summer, something must have happened over the summer, something terrible.

            Harry got up and walked out of the classroom, finally noticing he was the last to do so. Outside Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Harry," Hermione started, but he started to turn away, "Why are you acting like that, what happened in History of Magic?" She asked. Harry stopped; he really shouldn't be mad at his friends, he had no right to be.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just in a bad mood. Remember those big dreams I had last year?" The two nodded, they had remembered his dreams about the Muggles. "Well, today I went to the same place and Sakyra Riddle was there, and Voldemort was against her too. I think she is trying to overthrow him or something, because he wants her on his side or he'll kill her. At least that's what I got out of the conversation." Harry stood still,

"You should write to Sirius. We'll meet you late, it's getting late." Ron said. He told Harry they'd meet him in the common room. Harry walked up the long stairways to the owlery; he needed to get there before it would be too bad for Hedwig to fly off. Harry climbed another set of stairs, hearing a voice off to the side of the hallway. It was two girls talking.

"Do you think he hates me, from last year, why would he hate me?" He immediately recognized it as Gabrielle's voice. Then he turned the corner, looking at her. She was talking to Ginny Weasley,

"He doesn't hate you, I think he just hasn't had time to adjust since your sister's death. I think he truly loved her." Harry backed away; he didn't think how his avoiding her had affected Gabrielle. Maybe she felt neglected; he had to help her out. He couldn't do anything right now, but he owed it to her. 

            Harry continued to the owlery, seeing Mrs. Norris a little ways down the hallway, but running into no humans. He opened the door to the owlery and was immediately thrown backwards by a gust of wind. He grabbed on to one of the stands on the wall and held himself there, the owlery had no windows at all, and everything was blowing around.

"Damn!" He muttered as part of a spade came at him, cutting him across the cheek. He let go of the rail and stumbled back.

"Sandais!" He pointed at the empty spaces and suddenly glass appeared, making makeshift windows for the moment. He up-righted a small chair and desk that was kept in the owlery and began to scribble a quick letter to Sirius on it, telling him about the Rainbow Dimension, and Sakyra.

"Hedwig!" He called as his snowy owl came flying down to meet him. He held his hand out and she poked it a little bit.

"Could you get this to Sirius before the storm gets too bad?" He pleaded, tying the paper to her leg. He undid the spell and Hedwig flew out of the window.

            When Hedwig first exited, the wind seemed to take her by surprise, immediately knocking her down. Harry ran to the window, throwing his head over the edge. Hedwig flew back up and gave a small 'coo' to show that she was all right. Suddenly, lightning flashed again, shaking the castle walls. He turned to walk away when he saw something, or someone. He looked out the window again, watching the rain-soaked ground get battered by more rain. Sakyra was sitting out there, her legs held against her chest and she was just staring out. Staring into the woods. 

"She's probably plotting something." Harry mumbled, not caring. He didn't care about her, for all he cared she could die right now! But then why was he using the word 'care' so much? He turned around, facing the door but still not moving. He was trying to convince himself he didn't care if she was out there. It wasn't working.

BOOM! Another flash of lightning struck. Harry spun around quickly, watching a surge of electricity knock up the ground next to Sakyra. She didn't move at all, all she did was sit there. Lightning just nearly killed her and all she did was stay there.

"Whoa!" Harry cried out, dashing out of the room before he could help himself. He jumped down the flights of stairs, trying to find the closest exit. He went down to the first floor in about 1 minute, probably a Hogwarts record, finding a door he thrust it open. 

"Hey! Hey, get up!" He called out to her, the darkness scared the living daylights out of him, but she was just sitting there, what if she had died, what if that's why she was sitting still? Harry ran over to her, sliding on the ground and stopping by her.

"Sakyra! Sakyra!"  
  


 He called, shaking her. She turned her head toward him; good she wasn't dead!

"Just leave me alone, I'm leaving, I'll go, just please don't hurt me!" She said, but the octaves in her voice had left. She was monotonous in her words.

"I don't want to hurt you, just get inside, it's dangerous out here."

"Why should I, everyone wants me dead, I might as well die!" She screamed in his face. Harry backed up a little, but was just as persistent,

"Regardless of what everyone thinks they want, I don't want you dead, so hurry up, or did you not see a big ball of electricity make that hole in the ground a few meters away?" He tried to pull he up by her arm, but she dragged back down. Her demeanor was a little moping actually.

"Stop! Stop trying to help me; you're just trying to torture me or something worse! You hate me!" She broke away from his grip as she had done to Malfoy. Harry grabbed her again,

"Please, just please come in. Don't sit here and do this to yourself. You're soaking wet, you'll die of pneumonia if you don't hurry up and get inside." His voice had softened; he couldn't let anyone else die. So many had died because of him, so many had perished.

            The two sat in silence until another flash of lightning hit, Harry was now terrified, though Sky didn't seem bothered by it. Finally, as if she was debating it all along in her head she turned to him,

"Okay." She tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground with a thud. Harry bent down, lifting her up and placing her arm around his shoulder. The two walked into the castle before resting against a wall.

"Why can't you walk?" He asked. She had not moved since they entered. Sky took a deep breath,

"It even hurts to talk, Parvati hit me with a muscle relaxant spell, it would've killed me if my heart had stopped, but all it did was impair my muscles. Madame Pofrey,"

"Pomfrey."

"Yes, her, she told me to rest in my room, but I . . . I think I'm ready to go upstairs." She turned and tried to walk away, but fell to her knees, bracing her fall with her arms. Harry picked her back up, lifting her to the second floor and taking her directions to get to her room. Harry followed them without thinking, finally stopping at a portrait of all the gods on mount Olympus.

"Zeus!" She called out; Sky's voice was still a little raspy. Harry took her inside the room and to the bedroom, where her trunk was out on the floor and her clothes were scattered.

"I'm messy, sorry." She said, adding a small chuckle at the end. Harry smiled as he sat her down on the bed.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes, you'll die of pneumonia. He pointed his wand at her, but she stopped him,

"It won't work, my clothes are magic proofed." She said. Harry put his wand down, trying to think of another way. Sky couldn't move herself, her arms were practically hanging limp, but if she didn't get those clothes of soon she'd die. She was already shaking and Harry guessed she had hypothermia. 

"Take my clothes off." She said. Harry back away, a little shocked, no scratch that a LOT shocked. Sky had just told him to strip her, it's not that her didn't want to strip her, she was a cute girl, but it just wasn't right.

"What?"

"I can't do it, my trunk has tons of clothes, just help me take mine's off." She asked. She tried to lift her shirt up, but couldn't. Harry walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. She turned so that she was facing the wall, and he squinted his eyes as he pulled her shirt up over her head. Harry threw it out of the way, and grabbed another one form the trunk,

"You're going to have to take off my bra too, it's soaking wet." She said. Harry choked a little, but didn't argue. Slowly he trailed his hands down Sakyra's back, finding the latch that strapped it together. He unlatched it and the bra fell to the ground, but not before Harry closed his eyes tight. He reached around in the trunk for anything with cups, and when he found it he handed it to Sakyra. She must of put it on, or got it around her breasts somehow, but Harry snapped it and then he turned back. He started to get up, but stopped after looking at her.

"What?"

"Your pants. They need to come off too." He said, a little frightened while saying it. Sky curled up, pulling away form Harry,

"I know, but how? I can barely move my legs; you'd have to do that for me. Do you mind?" She asked. Harry shook his head and sat down again. He pulled Sakyra's legs out, stretching them across the bed. Slowly he pulled off her shoes, placing them on the floor; then he moved to her waist. Harry grabbed her pants at their hem, inching them down her waist. He felt her skin as he pulled them down, it was so soft, but he wasn't trying to think about that.  Once they were about halfway down Harry pulled her pants off from the bottom, discarding them also. Sakyra had been soaking wet underneath.

"I think I don't have magic wards on my underwear, so you won't get to change those." She joked, or tried. He voice was wobbly. Harry tried to laugh too, but the thought had actually been scaring him. He helped her put back on another pair of pants, but this time she helped a little more, luckily she was getting her muscle strength back.

            Harry told Sakyra he'd let her rest and walked out into the main room again. He finally recognized it though; it was Fleur's old room. He stumbled to the couch and dropped down, drifting off to sleep in the middle of the day. He was dead tired.

A/N- that was weird, Harry undressing Sky, but it's not like they're dating, so I hope everyone understands that. Good, good. BYE!


	12. A Look Into the Sky

A/N- I am sorry *I realized I stopped writing frequently, but school got really overbearing and other stuff, so expect a post every other week now, is that cool? EVERY OTHER, OTHER WEEK! Just to make sure everyone saw that.

Chapter 12- A Look Into The Sky

            "Harry, Harry." A voice was calling him. Harry turned his head upwards, rolling over a little. The first thing he saw was some purple hair, but as he reached down off of the couch he grabbed his glasses. After putting them on he realized he was looking at Sakyra Riddle.

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep." He said, sitting up. Sakyra moved over to the couch with ease, sitting down,

"Well my muscles are moveable again, but I'd like to be able to move in a full range of motion pretty soon." She said, scooting next to him. Harry scanned the room again, feeling a sharp stab of pain in his chest. It wasn't physical, but it might as well have been. He was currently in Fleur's old room, the room before she died, before he killed her. Sky was talking about something, but Harry wasn't listening, he was staring into t blank void, his mind focused on one thing; Fleur's death. He could still see it in his mind, the sword, the teleportation, the way he hesitated.

"Yeah, so just thanks, for caring when no one else would" Sky had finished. Harry looked up, feeling a little guilty for not listening to the entire thing, but he didn't dwell.

"Listen, let's get out of here, and go to the library or something, Madame Pomfrey will probably want to see you." Harry said, standing up and reaching his hand out for Sky. Sky took it and proceeded to be pulled up by a slightly more cheerful Harry. The two exited out of the door, looking around at the silent corridors.

"We missed dinner." Sky said suddenly, Harry knew he could always go down to the kitchens, so he wasn't that worried about a little food, but he was supposed to listen to some announcement Dumbledore had.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey will have a look at you. After you get out I'll take you to get something to eat, I know the chefs." Harry said, leading Sky throughout the narrow hallways and still running into nobody. Harry pushed the doors to the Hospital Wing open, seeing only Madame Pomfrey sitting at a desk with reading glasses on and reading an article in Witch Weekly. She looked up,

"Yes?" She asked, closing her book and sighing. Harry stepped forward and half pulled, half dragged Sky in behind him,

"We were outside in the storm, I'm okay, but I think you should check her out, She may have gotten Hypothermia." Pomfrey looked over at Sky again, muttering something like, 'Another Harry Potter' under her breath as she reached into cabinet pulling out jars. Pomfrey snatched up her wand without looking, and flicked it at the two, putting thermometers in each of their mouths.

"Mmmhs mis more." Sky said with the thermometer in her mouth, making her words turn into nothing more than a gobbled spew of mumbles. Harry looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's for your temperature, if you have hypothermia, or need medicine, it'll –" She was cut off by Sky's thermometer beeping loudly. Pomfrey smirked and took Sky's out of her mouth, and then took Harry's and threw it away.

"Okay Potter. You can wait until I get her some medicine, then you two can go back to your dorms." Madame Pomfrey said as she pushed Sky down on a bed, laying her back. She then left out of the room, the sound of cabinets opening and closing; could be heard from Harry's position.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked, walking over to her bad and sitting down next to her. Sky nodded, sitting up for a moment before being shot an evil eye by Pomfrey. Sky laid back down and continued her conversation with Harry,

"I feel okay, but I think you should go talk to Dumbledore, you missed the special announcement from dinner." She said. Harry nodded, feeling bad about missing the announcement.

"Okay Sakyra, here." Madame Pomfrey returned and stuffed a spoonful of pink stuff in her mouth; Sky gulped it down and made a face afterwards. Pomfrey sat her up and told the two that they could leave. 

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Library?"

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                              

"Okay, so then I says to Maybelle, I says, that's not a cockroach, that's my boyfriend!" Sky finished telling a joke. Harry almost fell off his chair laughing. The library was emptied completely, Sky and Harry were making as much noise as they wanted, granted Pince was still harassing them. 

"So back to the school though, where did you go after that?"

"Well, I stayed there until my aunt passed, then I went to an orphanage. After the orphanage Arabella Figg came and adopted me for about a month until I came here, and after I came here I . . . "

"Yeah, I understand what it's like to have the entire school hate you. Everybody hates me half the time. It's okay, most of the kids here will open up once they get to know you."

"Yeah, I hope so. So what's to eat around here?"

"Oh yeah, you missed dinner too, well come with me. I know how to get into the kitchens." Harry stood up and Sky followed him to the doors of the library, looking around in a paranoid manner. Harry didn't look back as he wound the corners, seeking his way through the familiar corridors. It had been a long summer, but finally he was back home, yes Hogwarts was his home forever, and always.

"So how do you where the kitchens are, Arabella said when she was here your parents and some of their friends, including her were the only ones."

"Arabella Figg? Arabella Figg is like seven hundred years old! How did she go to school with my parents?"

"Arabella Figg is only like thirty, I stayed with her for like a month."

"Are you sure Sakyra?"

"Yes, I am, but how do you know?"

"Well I, or that is me, Ron and Hermione know a lot about this school."

"Oh, I know about that. There are books about the chamber of Secrets, most of them by John Johnson. He's a good writer." Sky looked into the air for a moment, dreamy like.

"Another Lockhart." Harry muttered, smiling. It was weird, this year he learned about all the books written about him. Harry They continued down the hallway, void of talk as they made their way to the kitchens. Harry tickled the Pear and opened the handle that connected to the door and opened the door, nearly immediately being hit in the lower waist by something. Without looking down Harry spoke,

"Hello Dobby." A small house elf hobbled around Harry and Sky.

"Hello Harry Potter sir! Can Dobby help you with anything sir?" Harry looked at Sky for a moment; he almost forgot why they had come.

"Yes, I want to know if I can get two dinner plates, we missed dinner and such." Dobby looked at Harry with a shocked expression. He stared up at him until Harry nodded his head.

"Mister Harry Potter sir didn't hear Dumbledore's announcement?"

"No, what was it? Harry looked at Sky who was starting to get worried, what if it had been important?

"Mister Harry Potter sir, and mistress, you should not miss Dumbledore's announcements." Dobby said, eyeing them somewhat weirdly. Harry didn't know how to gauge this reaction, so he didn't. In mere second, several houses elves ran up to the two, holding two plates . . . no platters of food, and separate goblets of pumpkin juice. Harry smiled and muttered thank you to Dobby before the two departed back to Sky's room. The walk was rather uneventful, Harry hadn't seen his friends since he ran away from them, telling them he needed to send a letter.

"Harry . . ."

"Sakyra . . . " They both started at the same time. Neither looked at the other, purposely avoiding eye contact as they both walked in silence, ignoring the previous declaration of names. Harry glanced around the corridor he was in, or rather down it. A little way down the corridor was Sakyra's room, and he would either go in there with her, or go back to Gryffindor common room. Somewhere amidst his thoughts Sakyra found her voice again,

"Harry . . . I've been meaning to talk to you, kinda. I really want to thank you, for helping me tonight. I really might've let something happen to myself. I really do thank you, for everything, but you should be getting back to your friends."

Harry had not been expecting this. He really didn't know if he wanted to stay with her, but he felt like she was dumping him, after all he did for her! The nerve of some people was relentless! Harry started to tell her off,

"What do you mean-" Midway he had a revelation, and changed his direction though, "I mean, why do you say that, I thought we were having a good time?" He asked. Sky looked at his eyes, forgetting the fact that he had a face at all.

"I think we did too, but what would your friends say if they saw us together, or anyone for that matter? I just don't want to cause you any unnecessary exile." So that was her game? She didn't want anything bad to happen to Harry, backlash for her parent.

"Well, if you're telling me to leave I will, but I'd rather stay with you." He croaked; his throat had restricted halfway through the sentence. Sakyra smiled and opened the door to the room. Both set their trays down on the living area table and sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments, which turned into minutes, which turned into midnight before either talked. Both trays of food had been devoured, but neither had actually said a word, they were just staring around . . . and at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked suddenly. Harry looked up,

"Huh?"

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked again, this time with a little force, "Why are you being nice to me, especially you of all people. My father is your enemy, he is your demise; he is the reason you are in the situation you're in! How can you be gentle to a person like me, how can you stop yourself from killing me?" She ranted the questions and statements as her eyes watered,

"Sakyra . . . "

"Call me Sky."

"Sky, look at it from this perspective, I didn't know you existed before September 1st, and you certainly haven't tried to kill me or shown the least bit of malice toward me. I mean, I should be wary of you because you're a stranger, and even doubly so because of your heritage, but I trust you. I . . . I. I'm really sorry about not doing anything when Parvati. . "

"I understand, I mean I kinda wanna . . .. I'm trailing off here, could you just let that slide?"

"Of course. I don't hate you though, and you should stop allowing other people to."

"Well, I've hid my heritage so long, I went to a non-magic school and was taught magic at home, and my aunt told me who my father was when I was young. I think she wanted me to be afraid of him so I wouldn't turn out bad or anything. Since I was little I haven't had many friends. In Grammar school I would accidentally do things to people. I am clumsy."

"I used to do that too, before I knew I was a wizard."

"You didn't always know you were a wizard?" She sounded amazed. Harry nodded,

"No, I found out when I was eleven, I had already been alienated as the weird kid by then anyways though."

"Yea, I know how it feels to be the weird kid. I have purple hair for Pete's sake. I do remember I had some friends, but not a lot. Then . . . I'm not boring you to death am I?"

"No, not at all, I just wanna ask you about something."

"Huh?"

"Earlier you said that you lived with Arabella Figg right?" He was trying to wrap his mind around the strange things in his life that involved this woman. Sky nodded to him slowly, unable to comprehend where he was going, "And you said she was as old as my parents, but the Arabella Figg I know would have been old enough to be one of my grandparents."

"So you think the Arabella I know is a junior?"

"Do women have titles like junior, and 'the third'?" Harry asked; it was something he never really understood. Sakyra shook her head,

"I don't know. Harry, I just-"

"Don't say thank you again, I've heard it enough, it was my fault I let Parvati jinx you anyway. I really should have paid more attention and I might have been able to stop her, it's just I was confused about this Rainbow Dimension thing that- you were there too weren't you?"

'Yes, I thought it was just a dream though. What was it?"

"I don't know, but Voldemort said something about blood. It was right before I was hexed." Sky replayed the events in her head, about blood and common bond. She replayed her realization last year; that Harry had been in the place too, the place where he father had been.

"Do you remember last year, dreaming about weird things, about Voldemort trying to brainwash a lot of children?" She asked him. Harry nodded in realization,

"Yes, and I saw you, you were the only one who knew I was a wizard, but when I tried to talk you ran. I have to tell Ron and Hermione!" he said, jumping up and grabbing Sakyra's hand. He pulled her as far as the door before she stopped him,

"What will they say? I can't just barge up to Gryffindor Tower with you!" She spoke her words meekly; Harry had a huge smile of realization upon his face though. He didn't care.

"Of course you can, nobody is going to care, I'll tell them you're okay!" he said, grabbing her arm again and yanking her down the hallways to Gryffindor Tower. 

They came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry stopped in front of it, calling the password out to it. ("Hecate!") He stepped in, as it swung open to find the two Weasley's, and the entire Gryffindor fifth year waiting up for him. Hermione ran for him the second her stepped through.

"Harry, where have you been, we've looked all over!"

"Yeah, we thought that monster had done something to you!" Parvati called out, walking up with Dean and Ron. The two didn't say anything, but nodded compliantly. Harry stopped and turned around, only to see a robe dash out of the way. He jumped form Hermione's grip and ran out of the door, looking down the hallway to see where Sky had gone, obviously she heard them refer to her as a monster.

"I'm fine guys thanks, Ron, Hermione, meet me at Fleur's room if you want!" He said quickly and ran away, leaving the rest of the common room confused.

A/N- It's been a while since I've writing, I'm sorry I just had a major block. The fifth book was excellent; I liked it and hated it both at the same time. Sakyra is a nice character, and I hope you see her flaw. I don't like Mary Sues, so I like to make my characters have flaws, like normal people, anyways, Sky lets people walk over her, and is more content with others being happy than herself, but loses that the moment somebody threatens her family, and we all know who her family is. She's nice now, but will Voldemort corrupt her?


	13. Demented!

A/N- I'm watching That 70's Show, and I don't like it, but it's funny sometimes. I'm writing regularly again, and I hope that all of my fans haven't stopped. When I get a chance, maybe if I'm ahead of schedule or something I'm going to go back and rewrite a lot of the chapters in Harry Potter and the Crystal of Kryptonite. Well, back to the show!

Chapter 13- Demented

            Harry tore off down the corridor, chasing after Sky, but she was far ahead of him. That girl could run! Harry turned corners and cut through a portrait he knew of to get up the stairway faster. He caught a glimpse of her as she turned, and he caught up with her as she got to her doorway. Harry reached out and grabbed her arm,

"Sky, I'm sorry, they just don't know you-" She threw him off of her though, 

"I told you Harry! I told you they wouldn't accept me, you said it'd be fine; you said you'd tell them. All I am is a monster, that's all!" Her face was streaming with tears. Harry stared at her, reaching his hand up to comfort her. She knocked his hand away and turned around, going into her room, screaming out a charm to lock the door.

"Zeus, ZEUS!" Harry screamed at the door, pounding against it. He sighed and leaned against the door, for the first time realizing he had sweat running down his face and all on his body. He slid down the portrait and hit the ground; sitting slumped over on his butt with his feet planted and his knees bent upward. Harry leaned into his little position, covering his face with his hands.

"Harry, we're sorry mate, I mean, we saw what happened." A voice appeared from seemingly thin air. Ron's head, then the rest of his body emerged in front of him. Hermione took the cloak off of herself also, folding it up as she spoke,

"Yeah, we grabbed the cloak and the map and got up here as fast as we could, we took the secret passage and cut you two off. I'm sorry Harry." She looked down; Ron stepped up, closer to him,

"Yes, I'm sorry too mate, really. We were worried about you and she is _his_ daughter, we just thought the worst. Can you forgive us?" Harry looked up at his friends, his best friends with a look, no a glare of shock.

"Can I forgive you? What about her?" He jabbed his hand toward the portrait, "She's the one you hurt! Don't you two care about other people's feelings? Just because she's _his_ daughter doesn't mean she's bad." He yelled out at the two. They looked abashed, and Ron was ready to step down when Hermione started again,

"What about you Harry, you walked away when she was about to be attacked, you snapped on me when I started to say something that you thought might have been a suggestion to help her. You hated her before you knew her and you were ready to let her die without getting the chance to know her!" She stormed off with the cloak in her hands fuming. Harry looked at Ron with an apologetic frown; he seemed defeated.

"Sorry mate, I'll go get her to cool down, are you going to sulk here all night, it's not safe."

"I'm going to try to get her to come out, with luck, I'll be back at Gryffindor Tower by one." Harry smiled weakly and Ron nodded, hurrying back to catch Hermione so he could hide under the cloak also.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                              

            As we all know, Harry is not the luckiest git. He cursed inwardly as he sat outside of the door. It was probably close to five or six in the morning, and Harry had yet to sleep, he hadn't moved from his position. He nodded his head back against the portrait, fighting his temptations to go to sleep. He owed it to Sky to be her friend, he had let Parvati attack her; he needed to trust her, to trust in somebody.

Slowly, he saw light seeping into the castle, looking around he heard a noise. Harry stiffened, fingering his wand with his hand. He knew he didn't need it, but it was always easier on his body. He heard a small creaking noise and realized that it was the portrait that was moving! He immediately leaned forward. He caught a glimpse of purple hair before the portrait opened completely. Sky's eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign of crying, She was also looking down, straight at Harry and she was wearing the same clothes as the night before. She really hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked up, wanting to smile or something, but he couldn't.

"You've been there all night?" She asked. It was followed by an eerie silence. Harry nodded. Sky stared back at him; they didn't know what to say. It didn't come to that point though; Ron, Hermione, and Remus came running toward the two.

"Harry!" Ron was the first to call out his name. Harry jumped up and looked at them, his eyes moving from his friends, to his old professor.

"Profes- I mean Remus! What are you doing here?"

"We're here on order business, Sakyra Riddle I presume, ' He held out his hand to Sky. She took it and shook it, this being strange to her obviously. She smiled kindly and Remus turned back to Harry,

"Harry, I know you didn't join the Order, but we want you to help us on a mission. We normally wouldn't ask, but a Patronus is something we need, and yours is one of the best out there. Come on everyone." He beckoned them all to follow him; ducking behind a suit of armor they made it to Dumbledore's office quickly. Remus said the password ("Buttercup") and went in, followed by Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sky.

Harry looked around, seeing many familiar faces, Arabella Figg, Annastasia Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Alastor Moody. Also there were people he had met at the Weasley's house during the attack, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge. Harry noticed immediately though, his three favorite Envoys.

"Harry Potter, why you haven't written me or anything, one moment I'm lying in bed next to you, then you get up and leave, no goodbye, no note, I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore." Sara Tangen sweet yet brute voice came. She was a black witch with long hair, and a beautiful figure. Harry had a crush on her since he had met her last year.

"Umm, well you know how it is and all, busy man I am." He tried to crack a feeble joke. She was of course referring to the time they had been attacked. Harry woke up in bed next to her from resting at the Weasleys and stumbled into the living room. Sara Arlist and Sara McGreggors dragged him into hugs, followed by Sara Tangen, who Harry held a little tighter, and a little longer than necessary, yet not noticeably. 

"I hope for you to sit down so that I can explain the situation Harry." Dumbledore said. Everyone took their seats, muttering "Hello" or "Hi" to the kids. Sky sat next to Harry, closer than two people should've sat, but she seemed frightened of the people. The door opened once again, and another woman walked in, she was tall with brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. Sky jumped up immediately and ran to her,

"Arabella!" She hugged Arabella Figg happily as Arabella hugged her back. She looked around,

"Hello everyone, Mother." She added stopping at the elderly Arabella Figg. So it had been her daughter! Harry thought triumphantly.

"As sincere as this reunion is, I would like to get started. Firstly, this young woman currently attached to Arabella Figg is Sakyra. Secondly, the island of Azkaban is currently being attacked. The Dementors have sided with Voldemort, and the ministry has special Aurors working there, but they are not enough, and the Ministry can't produce enough in enough time. Harry, that's why I needed you, can everyone here make at least a feeble Patronus?" Some raised their hands while others didn't, Sky however did, "Yes, it's as I expected, Harry, that's why I wanted you to come along, Mr. Weasley I hear can make a corporeal Patronus also, is this correct?"

Ron nodded, "It's an owl." He muttered. Dumbledore clapped his hands together,

"Alright, let's go, any questions?"

"Yes, how are we getting there, you can't Floo or apparate into Azkaban, I read it in **Azkaban: 100 Years of Service**." Hermione said. Sky nodded in agreement. Immediately Harry and Ron turned toward them,

"You're not going." They announced in unison. Hermione huffed and Sky looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"Yes we are Ronald Arthur Weasley, I have done just as much as you!"

"It's no place for a girl Hermione! You might get hurt, Death Eaters don't believe in chivalry!"

"There are plenty of girls here Ron!"

"No, they're women Hermione." Ron said quickly. Hermione stared at him as he turned away; Sky took this opportunity to express her views on Harry.

"And why can't I go Harry?" She said, stepping closer to him; she looked ready to kill. Remus stepped forward along with Sirius,

"I think the girls will be okay, come on, we're using a portkey." Sirius said, pulling the four toward Dumbledore. He held the boys back, whispering,

"Never upset the female species less you want to feel the wrath of terror." Harry nodded slowly. He looked over at Arabella Figg Junior; she had been glancing at Sirius strangely. Dumbledore held out four small watches, handing them to the kids,

"These work pretty well." He started, motioning for the to place them on, "Just turn the dial to 6:00 for Hogwarts, and 12:00 for Azkaban, I can adjust them later for you, but several of our Aurors have already left, so I think we should leave . . . now." The group all nodded and turned their watches as Dumbledore just disappeared. Harry waited a moment, watching Sirius and Arabella talking before leaving himself; leaving them alone in the room.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

            It was still dark on the island of Azkaban when Harry appeared there. Hermione, Ron, and Sakyra were all standing around, scared to move as the saw the scene unfolding around them. They had landed literally in the middle of a battlefield, spells were shooting all over like gunfire and people were falling here and there. Harry thought back to his last fight with Voldemort, it had been physical instead of magical. 

Harry had unlocked his Par powers and attacked Voldemort with a fighting style equivalent to Takaijuusho, an ancient form of fighting. Harry's Par powers had subsided since then, and he hadn't known about his Aura powers because he got new glasses from the Dursley last year and hadn't taken them off besides bedtime.

"Stupify!" The rumble of Ron's voice brought Harry back into reality. The three had already taken their places, and Sky was calling out spells Harry was sure they hadn't learned yet.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron's voice called out loudly. A large owl, a tawny owl with bushy feathers came swooping toward a flock of Dementors making their way to the grounds. Some of the Aurors had backed away, but the ones who could produce a Patronus were. 

Mr. Weasley's Patronus was a top hat, but Mrs. Weasley didn't have one, she was backing away. Sirius's was a knife, a large knife that was used for hunting or gutting. Dumbledore's was a pair of socks. Arabella Figg junior had a Patronus in the form of a grim dog, which Harry didn't understand.

"Harry, help them!" Sky yelled, running over to him. The Dementors had gotten smaller in numbers, but were attacking. He looked over toward some screams only to find an Auror being thrown to the ground by a Dementor.

"No1, not the kiss!" he yelled out. Harry threw his wand out to send his Patronus, but Ron's owl was already there. It was too late however; one had left their ranks.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, and out of his wand came a large stag. The stag rushed down several Dementors headed for Sirius due to the failure of his Patronus. Harry had never asked, but he had assumed that Sirius hadn't ever been really good at Patronus's. Sky backed up more, seeing a Death Eater coming toward the two.

"Wormtail!" He announced loudly, watching his Patronus fade away after one last attack. The short man walked toward the two, but Sky huddled closer to Harry. He stuck out his wand, as did Harry,

"Impacio!" Harry yelled, launching the orange wave, Wormtail placed up a shield charm and let the spell bounce away.

"Little Harry, I'm not that incompetent." He muttered, stepping closer.

"You scum." Ron Weasley's voice came from behind him. Now there stood Harry with Sky huddled against his arm, Wormtail about twenty feet in front of the two, and Ron about ten feet behind Wormtail. 

"Weasley, I want to thank you. I mean I owe you thirteen years of my life." Peter Pettigrew laughed a little as he said it. 

"Now that you're back with your master you have a spine now huh? I don't recall the cheesy remarks when Remus and Sirius were about to kill you in the Shrieking Shack." The grin on Wormtail's face dropped, but Ron continued, "You know what, you're not scum, you're the liquid sludge that drips off the bottom of a trash bag and spills on your shoe." Ron was shaking slightly with rage.

Pettigrew threw his wand up at Harry, launching a stunning spell. Harry pushed Sky out of the way got hit, falling backwards. Ron raised his wand,

"Cruicio!" He called out, letting the pain hit Wormtail's body. His shrieks only lasted a moment before he broke the curse,

"You have to mean it when you use an unforgivable curse Weasley. Like this, Cruicio!" He launched the spell at Ron, who dived out of the way. Sky ran over to Harry's side,

"Ennervate." She said, raising him back up, "He just launched the Cruciatus curse at Ron, watch out." She finished, looking around with her eyes, dueling was going on everywhere, and all the Dementors had retreated; now it was just the Order versus the Death Eaters. 

"Harry, lookout!" Ron's voice yelled. Sky and Harry jumped back as the ground where they had been exploded into debris. Harry rolled a little as he hit the ground and jumped back up to his feet,

"Impacio!" he called again, but Wormtail blocked it.

"Too bad, how about I torture the little girl. Cruicio!" He pointed his wand at Sky, she started to move, but wasn't fast enough. Soon, her screams echoed the entire land, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. He couldn't move, frozen in horror. After a few long seconds she stopped screaming, falling to the ground in contorting horror. 

"Cruicio!" Two voices called out at once. Ron and Harry had hit Wormtail, not only freeing Sakyra, but also returning the favor. Wormtail barked in agony, but Harry and Ron only moved closer to him, not lessening their focus on their target. Hermione must have turned around at some point, as did Sirius and Molly Weasley.

"Stop, stop it Ron, Harry!" the voice of Hermione called out, tears sliding down her own face. They looked up and then back down at Pettigrew, neither stopping. He deserved to die, nothing would be better than to torture him to death, he deserved no less, and probably more.

"Ron, Harry!" Molly choked out; her faced was frightened at the sight of the two boys using the curse. Suddenly they stopped though. Harry stepped back quickly, feeling a source of power way above his own. Wormtail who had been sobbing on the ground starting to glow in purple haze as he slowly lifted into the air. Harry snapped his head back at the tortured Sakyra Riddle, whose eyes had turned glazed over and purple too. She was following Peter with her eyes, or he was following her. She was controlling his accent with her magic, though she had not been using her wand.

"Back away." She said slowly, her voice losing all tone. It was monotonous and scary. Peter fell down from a ten-foot drop, losing consciousness after impact. Harry wanted to say something, but apparently the retreated Dementors had come back with more troops, hundreds of troops.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Was announced all around, Patronus's coming from all over to fight the Dementors. Harry's stag in the lead they charged, knocking them around, but the Dementors were coming on strong. The imprisoned Death Eaters had been released most likely.

"Retreat, Harry, Ron, everyone retreat back to Hogwarts now!" Remus Lupin yelled, coming toward them. They needed not be told twice, everyone ported back to Dumbledore's office in failure. 

Harry, Ron and Sakyra had lost control; Sirius had captured Wormtail though. Their mission failed.


	14. The Marauder's Revisited

 A/N- Well, that last chapter was supposed to have a dramatic ending. Sky uses telekinetic powers, Wormtail was captured, and Harry and Ron should be spending a life sentence in Azkaban. Well, whatever you do, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm not making sense here am I? Meh. On with the fic, this chapter is a little pointless, or rather it's uneventful, things happen, like Quidditch and Animagus things, but no real plot, sorry to those who wish it were!!!

Chapter 14- The Marauder's Revisited

            Sky woke up groggily, feeling around her bed for support to stand up. She slid her feet around and over the side of her rather plush bed. Sky rubbed her eyes with her hands, her vision becoming more clear every second. 

            She stood up and walked around her room, making her way out into the living area. After slumping down on the couch for a second she stood up quickly. She didn't have time to dawdle; She was supposed to go to broomsticks lessons with Harry.

            Sakyra moved to her bathroom, passing over the folded clump of clothing lying atop the toilet. It was a habit of hers to place her clothing in the bathroom the night before, just so she'd have everything nice and tidy. Sky turned the knob in the shower, letting the water rush down her hand. Twisting the knob a little more she got it to the perfect temperature. Sky took off her clothes and got in the shower, getting more into it when,

"Sakyra Riddle!" A voice called out and banged on her bathroom door. Sky hurriedly turned it off and threw her clothes on, not bothering to dry off completely. She moved to the door, opening it to the face of Hermione Granger.

"Sakyra, we need to hurry up, Quidditch tryouts start in about an hour, and Harry and Ron are waiting downstairs." Sky smiled and followed Hermione, making sure not to forget anything. Sky had wanted to learn to fly, seeing as she had never done it before, and Harry opted to teach her. Ron convinced Hermione to at least try too, so before Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor they were going to practice, and then the girls would try for the team.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                              

"What took so long?" Harry asked, as the two got downstairs to the front doors of the castle. Hermione shrugged,

"Are we going to get started, I'm not that keen on flying the first place?" Hermione said, definitely preferring staying planted. Sky however, was eager to get started. They headed toward the changing room where the broom were kept, yet Harry already had his Firebolt. Ron was flying on a Cleansweep Seven that Fred had given him for the year. Harry though, had a surprise for the three of them.

"Okay, there should be some old brooms in there." Harry pointed to the shed that held the used brooms. Ron opened it and gasped.

There were three Nimbus Two-Thousand-and-One broomsticks in there, each with Ron, Sakyra, and Hermione names taped onto them.

"Harry, oh my, how'd you get these?" Hermione called out. Harry grinned,

"Sirius helped me, I told him you three were trying out for the team, and he insisted on buying them for you guys." Harry was smiling brightly; the three had grabbed their respective brooms. 

"Well, we should probably give these babies a shot." Ron said. Hermione and Sakyra each pulled the brooms out onto the field next to Harry and Ron, readying themselves to learn how to fly.

"Okay, first you hold the broom like this, and slide it in-between your legs." The girls followed suite, "The next thing is to kick off; all you do is hit the ground to get into the air, after-" It was too late though; Sky and Hermione had already kicked off. Hermione was fluttering a few feet off the ground before falling down, but Sky was a natural. She flew high and turned around, heading straight toward Harry, at the last second she veered left, flying at speeds he had never seen on a Nimbus.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                      

            "Okay, Creevey and Creevey are the beaters for this next school year, Dan Hurst and Seamus Finnigan are the reserve beaters." Harry announced to the crowd standing out on the Quidditch pitch. It seemed like the Creevey family had been an excellent edition, Colin was a late bloomer and Dennis an early, because each one was pretty big. The chasers were now practicing against Ron. It was Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tanaya Carter, Sakyra Riddle, Katie Bloom, Richard Pryce, Sara McGellum, Park Jones, Michael Woodson, Gerald Browder, Jenny Peterson, and Peter Ginnings. Harry was thinking about his picks already, but he needed to see one last thing before he finished.

"Okay, I want you chasers to do me a favor, each one of you fly to Ron's end of the pitch, we're going to have a race to determine some last factors. I need to see how well you can perform, so I want the Creevey brothers to launch bludgers at you as you fly."

Everyone took his or her places, while Harry flew up to Ron, whispering,

"Okay, I need you to help me, I've got it narrowed down to four choices, Ginny, Tanaya, Richard and Sara, the only problem is that we need speed on this squad too, we also need to know who works well with others."

"Well, personally, I think the three girl squad has a thing going, but I don't Sara's style, she can get the Quaffle past me when she lobs it, all she does is close her eyes, I don't want somebody like that on the team. Ginny, I don't know about Ginny, Quidditch is a tough sport and she," Ron cut off by the look Harry was giving him, "I think Sky is excellent."

"She didn't make a shot on yo!"

"Yes, but I was trying all out, you probably couldn't tell from your post with the beaters, but Sky has the best shot out there."

"Really?"

"No, more like fifth best, but she's not horrible. I like Tanaya too."

"You like her looks."

"Not just that, she has a speed thing going, she can veer left and right faster than I can, making it way easier for her to shoot, she hasn't got a good shot. But she can outmaneuver any Keeper."

"Okay, we'll let the race decide," Harry threw his hand sup to the people across the pitch, signaling them to get ready. He collapsed his hands down and they took off!

Sakyra Riddle was easily the fastest person on the pitch, she was barely moving to dodge the Bludgers, but they couldn't even get close to hit her. Tanaya Carter was dodging the Bludgers with swiftness, but she was veering fast and jerky. Richard Pryce was next, he wasn't exceptionally fast, but he could dodge the Bludgers with a smoothness that was unlike Tanaya Carter. Ginny Weasley was next, she was fast, but her dodging tactics kept her from gaining the lead. She was going all out, pulling outrageous flips and turns that looked pretty, but were hindering her progress. Sara McGellum had a hard time dodging the Bludgers, her broom had been hit several times, but she was fast.

Sky zoomed down the pitch, leaning onto her broom and making it go even faster, the wind behind her visibly distorting her surroundings. Tanaya came up behind her, closing fast, but it wasn't fast enough for anyone to believe that she was going to defeat Sakyra. Ginny Weasley, who had stopped her outrageous tactics, was flying with Richard Pryce at a level ground, while Sara was clumped up with Katie and Jenny.

"And here it is, Sakyra Riddle first, followed by Tanaya Carter. Next is Richard Pryce. Ginny Weasley comes in not far from him; and then Katie Bloom and Sara McGellum tie for fifth. Sixth goes to Jenny Peterson." Harry announced as they came in, the rest of the groups fluttered in afterwards, some nearly crying in anxiousness.

"I'm sorry, we cannot have all of you, but we have picked three of you to be our new Chasers." Harry said, "Please, everyone go have some Pumpkin Juice, there are Chocolate Frogs and cookies over there also. We will discuss our decision."

"Ron, who are your picks, I have Ginny, Tanaya and Pryce."

"I have Sky, Tanaya and Pryce. Let's come to an agreement.

"Ginny, Sky and Pryce."

"Sky, Ginny and Tanaya."

"I like that one, okay, you announce it- Hermione!" Harry cut off as Hermione walked behind them. She wasn't supposed to hear the picks.

"It's okay, I know I did horrible, I prefer to stay on the ground anyway. Listen, I think we should all take a trip down to Myrtle's bathroom around seven okay, I'm going to go in and add some finishing touches onto the potion."

"So it's ready?" Ron asked happily, Hermione shook her head,

"In a few hours." Hermione looked back at the group around the refreshments, they were all staring and growing restless, "I think you boys better go and announce the winners."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Ron, you handle it." He added as the three split up and the two members walked to the group.

"Okay, I'd like you all to know that you played good out there, you are all great members, and some of you just don't have what we're looking for this year in particular. Now every exercise we did today affected your score evenly, the race, nor the shooting were weighed higher than the obstacles or anything of the sort. Now, to name our Chasers, Tanaya Carter!" The crowd yelled and cheered, Tanaya walked up blushing and threw her hair back with her right hand, holding her broom in her left.

"Second choice is, Sakyra Riddle." Half of the group cheered and yelled, while the other half clapped politely, Sky didn't notice though, she was too happy.

"Lastly it's Ginny Weasley." Ron almost whispered his sister's name in obvious disapproval of her trying something so dangerous. The crowd clapped and cheered as they had done with Sakyra, apparently Tanaya had made excellent impression so far at Hogwarts.

                                                *            *            *            *            *                                  

Sakyra walked down the landing into Albus Dumbledore's corridor. He had wanted to speak to her. As soon as she got to the stone Gargoyle it popped open, she didn't even have a password!

Sky walked into the small hallway before the door to Dumbledore's office, wondering what he could possibly want with her. Could she be leaving? Did he want to experiment or something? She entered the door to find Dumbledore waiting expectantly behind his desk.

"Ah, come in Miss Riddle, take a seat." He waved his wand a large cushy armchair appeared. Sky sat down and stared around the room,

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you used some special powers during the night of the raid on Azkaban last week. I was wondering have you ever displayed powers like that before." Sky thought back, remembering exactly what powers she had used. Peter Pettigrew had performed an Unforgivable Curse on her, and when he finished, she lifted him into the air with telekinetic powers she had never experienced.

"No, I don't know how I did it, I've never done it before either, it was a freak accident."

"I see. I have one more question, do you wish to try the Sorting Hat on once more, I know the first time it said clandestine, but I think it may come up with a different answer." He pointed toward the Sorting Hat. Sky looked toward it anxiously, what if it told her that she didn't belong because of her heritage?

"Umm, okay Headmaster." She walked over to the stool that the hat sat on. She placed both her hands on top of it, hesitating before picking it up hastily and throwing it atop her head.

Hmm, you again, I see you're back. You've changed since last time we met; I see loyalty for your friends and family, the type of loyalty that belongs to Hufflepuff. I see brains, wits and cleverness, enough to rival those of the finest Ravenclaw minds. I see bravery, trying new things, always good in a Gryffindor student. I also see a thirst to prove yourself, it's in your blood Slytherin it is. I think it better be –

"I D ON'T WANNA KNOW!" Sakyra yelled out suddenly, snatching the hat off of her head. She was breathing hard as Dumbledore rushed to her side,

"I'm, sorry Sakyra, I truly am. Perhaps I should have seen this dilemma beforehand, but alas an old fool makes mistakes." He apologized. 

"No Headmaster, it's not your fault, I just like things the way they are. Does that mean I cannot play for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?"

"Well, since cases like this are rare, and it would be a shame to deprive you of things that are not your fault, I will allow you to. I must also ask what you would like to do about house points, and your meals, you cannot eat in your room all year, students may think you're an old witch." He laughed a little at his joke. Sakyra didn't know what to say,

"I want to stay with Harry." She decided. Dumbledore nodded,

"Well, if that's what you want. I have asked all I need from you Ms. Riddle, you are dismissed." Sky nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office. On the way down the hallway she turned into the bathroom, needing to relieve herself when-

"Ouch!"

"Damnit!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Sky!"

She had walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione inside. They were gathered around one stall, making a potion,

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked the boys. Hermione answered,

"We're making an Animagus potion. What are you doing?"

"I was going to the bathroom, now I'm afraid a raccoon going to pop up from the toilet when I sit down. Why are you making it in a bathroom anyway, anyone could just walk in?" She circled Harry and Ron, peering into the cauldron, adding afterward, "You better add the Cannabis before it's too late."

"Wait, you know about Animagus potions? "

"Yeah, I studied them with my aunt. She told me when I'm eighteen I can become one if I wanted. So why are you in here?"

"Well, this is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was a girl who died here in Hogwarts fifty years ago and her ghost haunts in here. The thing is, she's sensitive, so anything you say to her winds up making her cry and then she overflows the toilets. Nobody comes in here anymore." Ron answered her as Hermione added the last part of the potion.

"Finished!" She cried, taking out a package of fresh beakers and opening them. She took four and discarded the last one, pouring equal amount of potion into each, and then handing them to everyone.

"Wait! Why are you giving this to me?" Sky's voice broke as she asked. Hermione sighed,

"Well, if you want to wait until you're eighteen, be my guest."

"Oh, I guess I'll do it now." She took the potion and gulped it down. It was disgustingly bitter and swallowing it was the hardest part, but afterward she felt tingly. Suddenly her body started to change, her skin turned hard, feathers started to sprout over her body. Her eyes were better, and as she looked around, Harry was a miniature dragon that was orange, a Charizard, Hermione had turned into a bushy feathered owl; Ron was a redheaded fox. She looked into the nearest mirror.

She had turned into a Phoenix.


End file.
